


诺恩斯的陷阱

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 3p, AU, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 是个背德小故事，康纳在海尔森身边长大的设定





	1. Chapter 1

春天刚过的时候香榭丽舍大街的那个空宅有了新主人，一位出手阔绰的大人买下了那块地并命人翻修一新，其实在日新月异的巴黎这算不得什么大新闻，相比之下人们会更愿意去关注文学院新一批博士们的名单，但是这位老爷显然不是什么低调的主，人还没搬进新家，请柬已经送到了每一户有头有脸的权贵门上，于是不消两日巴黎的社交界都知道了这位来自的英国的肯威爵爷——和他家的小少爷。

这样说也不太确切，毕竟那天真正在宴会上露面的也只有肯威老爷而已。那是个真正的绅士，举手投足都无可挑剔，他高大英俊、谈吐不凡，稍微上了点年纪但是精神奕奕，看起来丝毫不逊于在场的任何年轻人。只是一个晚上他就征服了大半巴黎上流社会的人，男人们都愿意同他结交，有人预言半年之内他就会在上议院占有一席之地。女人们用扇子掩住脸喁喁私语，谈论这位独身的贵族和他数不清的财富。

男人们先按下不谈，女人们的小心思是多半落了空。晚些时候肯威老爷就在闲聊里透露了不会再婚的打算。

“这么说您有夫人喽？”

“曾经，”海尔森说，面带微笑，“她是一位了不起的女性，我会永远怀念她。”

“那您……”

“如果是想问我会不会打算再为这栋房子添个女主人，那恐怕答案是否定的……实不相瞒夫人曾为我留下一个孩子，这孩子自从他母亲去世后就敏感怕生，身为父亲我只愿余生的精力都投注在他身上，希望可以稍微弥补一点他失去母亲的伤痛……”说着他面上露出一位单亲父亲的那种忧郁，直叫提起了这个话题的人羞愧难当。遗憾夫人小姐们的故事还未开始便都以心碎收尾，但这样的一番宣言更让人对他肃然起敬，在日益淫乱奢靡的巴黎社交界，一位为了孩子而坚持独身的父亲无疑成为了美德的标杆，不容任何闲言碎语再妄加非议。

所以当肯威家的马车在林荫大道停下的时候那边谈天的一群人都噤了声，肯威老爷近日忙于同一群政客周旋，不知道哪来的闲情来到这里消磨时间。

很快他们就知道了。海尔森最先走下马车，还是那身暗蓝外袍，低调但醒目。下车后他没有直接走开，而是挥退了仆从亲自伸手去牵马车里的另外一人。马场上大半的人都把目光或明或暗地投过去了，能让这位大人如此特殊对待的，不出意外就是那位神秘的肯威少爷。

一人搭住年长者的手迈下马车，出乎意料略深的肤色引起周围一阵惊异的骚动，那是个健壮的男孩，约莫二十岁左右，同他父亲一样高大，不同的是比起父亲的精于世故和奸滑优雅，他满脸都是不谙世事的单纯率真。儿子同父亲一样的好相貌，棕色的漂亮眼睛打一下车就在好奇地东张西望，让他看起来仿佛第一次见人的幼鹿或是家猫，与众不同的肤色更为他平添了神秘的异国风情。他穿了一身和父亲类似的衣服，颜色较浅，款式也更简单，这种不加雕饰让他看起来温柔又容易亲近。

事实上也真的有人这么做了。玛德琳·德·利斯尔，这个女人一向善于取巧。在别人还在犹豫是否要去同那位少爷套近乎之前她就捷足先登。

海尔森在玛德琳靠近时就警惕地贴近自己幼崽的身边，女人一身暗红长裙如一条斯斯吐信的毒蛇，他们礼貌的相互问好。这只是铺垫，海尔森知道她为何而来。

“海尔森，不准备介绍一下？”

“你们都知道了，还需要我介绍什么？”肯威老爷背着手，一如既往的气定神闲，“康纳，如果你们想知道的话……但是这孩子不擅长和别人交往。”

玛德琳对海尔森言语里隐藏的警告不以为意，她对着康纳微一屈膝：“我家的女儿也是个漂亮的混血儿……您的肤色很美，小少爷。”她夸赞道，让这位教养良好的年轻贵族露出腼腆的微笑回礼，他在父亲身后好奇地打量对方，但很快视线就被遮住。海尔森不动声色地挡在他们之间，对玛德琳微笑着下达逐客的意思：“如果格朗普雷夫人没有什么别的事情了，可以给我们父子留一点单独相处的空间吗？”他的话语充满威胁，玛德琳不得不后退一步拉开距离，肯威老爷暂时不是她能惹得起的角色，不要公然惹毛对方才是明智的选择。女人难堪地甩开扇子掩饰碰壁的尴尬，海尔森露出胜利者的表情，他行礼道：“周三我会在寒舍宴请朋友们……也许夫人愿意赏脸光临。”

玛德琳假笑了一下，算是答应了，随即识相地离开。海尔森目送她走远，心里稍稍松了口气，玛德琳没有继续纠缠才是最好的，再说下去不知道这个精明的女人会发现什么。今天带康纳出门不过是因为最近他忙于应酬而有些忽略了自己的狼崽，如果可以，他才不会让这么多人参观展览一样围观议论他的儿子。肯威家的花园康纳早就逛腻了，没有他的陪伴时狼崽只能捏着猫咪的爪子给宠物梳毛来打发无聊。管家向他说起少爷已经两天没有离开书房时的语气略带责备，这让他有些尴尬。他当然知道像康纳这个年纪的孩子需要的是外出游玩、舞会和社交，而不是日日关在偌大的宅子里学习枯燥艰涩的知识，甚至是……

“父亲，我可以去骑马吗？”这时候康纳问道，海尔森顺着他的目光看到几家权贵的子弟聚在一起在林荫道上开始比拼骑术，康纳有点艳羡地看着他们放肆玩闹，年轻的脸上满是生命力的光彩。

“当然可以，但是你今天穿的鞋子似乎并不合适这样的活动。”海尔森说，婉拒了儿子的请求。他们本来只是出门散步透气的，并没有过多活动的打算，于是康纳穿了一双浅口乐福鞋，此刻倒成了海尔森的借口。

被拒绝让青年神色有些黯淡。他会骑马，这是当然，每一样绅士应该会的技能海尔森都尽数教给了他，尽管从小到大康纳几乎从未和别人接触过，但是他骑术精湛，剑法和枪法也绝不会输给任何其他的贵族子弟。如果不是海尔森禁止康纳接触外界，那么这个可爱优秀的年轻人一定会成为社交季最引人注目的明星，每一个小姐或少爷都会想要和他交往，一起去跳舞或是约会……尽管康纳本人并不知道这点。

但是海尔森知道，没人比他更清楚自己儿子的吸引力了，所以他把宝藏藏起，隔绝别人窥探的目光。他把康纳藏进他一手打造的世界里，用甜言蜜语和悉心照料为网，将他的孩子越笼越深，康纳信任他、依赖他，丝毫不为嘈杂的外界吸引，海尔森为他创造了一个伊甸园，给他优渥的生活和教育，给他爱和一切，却唯独拿走了他的世界。

不过康纳也并不在意，在他眼里有海尔森就足够了，所以被父亲拒绝也并没有让他低落太久。海尔森亲昵地帮他理了下滑落的鬓发，表情温柔：“如果你想要骑马，过段时间我带你去郊外的马场，那里地方更大，你会玩得很开心。”

“好的，父亲，”康纳露出一个期待的笑容，林荫大道的嘈杂让他有些心烦，高谈阔论、装腔作势的权贵完全提不起他的兴趣，只令他更加不适。青年只是张望了一会便厌倦了，忍不住牵了牵父亲的袖口，小声求助：“我们可以回去了吗……”

“不是你想要出来散步的？”海尔森纵容地笑着握住自己孩子的手摩挲，心下对于康纳的反应毫不意外，狼崽低垂下眉眼不愿意接话，赌气的样子让年长者心情大好，于是海尔森向几个熟识的人远远致意，准备打道回府。过两天他又会有一场晚宴，很多筹备都需要他亲自过目，能抽出时间陪康纳出门游览一圈已经实属不易，康纳也知道这一点，为此他的孩子在掩上车门之后探过头给了父亲一个温存的亲吻。

不过就算康纳在大众面前露过一面也并没有让接下来的生活有什么改变，周三肯威家的宴会上宾客们一如既往没有瞥见这位少爷的影子。海尔森周旋在觥筹间应付自如，把关于他们家的一切探寻和疑问都挡了回去。他感到那天带康纳出门实在是个错误的决定，在那日之后开始屡屡有闲言碎语飘进他的耳朵，关于肯威家的揣测逐渐在扩大散播。当他站在阳台上看着花园里无忧无虑的康纳，就愈发感到外界不怀好意的试探令人作呕。

海尔森想到这里更加不舒服，他环视一圈看见了站在大厅一隅打量着他的玛德琳。那个女人和几个作家记者聚在一起闲谈，意味深长的目光不时在他身上扫来扫去。海尔森感到仿佛一只蜥蜴爬上了他的后背，一种滑腻的失控感让他走上前去准备试探一下这个女人在打算什么。

“晚上好，先生们。”肯威老爷悄然靠近了那一众男女，玛德琳毫不意外宴会主人的突然出现，只是妩媚一笑：“晚上好，海尔森，我们刚刚还在谈论您呢。”

“我？我有什么值得讨论的？只是个乏味的单身汉，没什么可供消遣。”

“最近的一些传闻可不是这么说的，”玛德琳靠近他，鲜红的嘴唇像滴着毒液，“……大家都觉得您儿子可爱极了。”

海尔森不动声色：“多谢夸奖。”

玛德琳被他这一句不痛不痒的回应堵了回去，她盯着海尔森的面孔揣摩他的反应，这个男人的眼眸深沉如海，教人摸不透他究竟在想什么，第一波试探不成并没有让她失望，本来也就没指望这一句模棱两可的陈述能让肯威自乱阵脚，但也绝不会就这么结束，她还准备了别的武器。

海尔森为玛德琳突然的偃旗息鼓感到意外，就他对这个女人的了解，如果玛德琳想从他这里捞到什么，绝不会这么简单就放弃，除非她还有别的后招。

但是玛德琳没有在就他的家事发表什么越界的言论，她转开了话题，开始聊起不久前她在戛纳的假期，聊起最近政界的一举一动，聊起海尔森正在准备的生意，却独独只字不提男主人所防备的话题。

海尔森心里的不安逐渐扩大，他环顾一圈在场的宾客，突然醒悟：“……今晚怎么没见到格朗普雷小姐？”

正在滔滔不绝的玛德琳表情有了一瞬间的凝固，海尔森看向她，这个女人压下心中的不安堆起一个微笑：“艾芙琳没有跟……”

“我明明在宴会开始时见到她了。”

“那，可能是跟哪个小伙子去花园里……哎呀，年轻人们……总有自己的去处……”玛德琳在海尔森的视线下声音渐低，肯威老爷的脸色冻结，连声招呼都没来得及说就转身离开了。他脚步太过匆忙以至于在宴会中引起了一些小骚动，部分客人惊讶地看着这位一向淡定的大人莽撞地奔出大厅。

海尔森猜对了。

此时的后宅相比较前厅的喧哗，静悄悄如空无一人，康纳留在书房里在灯下写着父亲要求的功课。平时海尔森对他谈得上溺爱，但是在教育方面也绝对是个严师，随着康纳年岁渐增，海尔森布置给他的课业也越发沉重。康纳又写了两行之后放下了笔。这篇文章总是还差点什么才能完成，今天从下午开始他陆陆续续修改了无数遍，但还是觉得不能让父亲满意。康纳揉揉额角感到心烦意乱，海尔森经常对他文中的观点和语句极尽嘲讽，虽然知道父亲只是对他要求严格，但是总被批评打击让康纳十分丧气和恼火，也让这个倔强的年轻人更希望可以得到父亲的认可。

康纳对着大开的窗户陷入沉思，突然间走廊上的动静就显得格外突兀，他扭过头，书房的门被猝不及防推开，一个穿着绿色礼服的年轻女子闯了进来。

“你是谁？！”康纳吓了一跳，后宅不该是宾客应该来的地方，意外的闯入者有着和他一样的深肤色，勾起了青年一丝的好奇，“这位小姐，你迷路了吗？”

“呃，我……”来人正是在宴会上不知所踪的艾芙琳。她的继母那天从林荫大道回去后向她描述了一番，肯威少爷混血儿的身份让她大感兴趣，于是今天她难得陪同玛德琳参与了晚宴，遗憾的是这位小主人并没有出席。不等她失望，玛德琳就煽动她趁乱去后宅找人。

这是个坏主意，艾芙琳知道。如果被发现，于情于理她都说不过去，但也不知道为什么，也许是肯威少爷的神秘面纱过于吸引人，艾芙琳最后还是忽略了教养和礼节，在夜色下潜入了肯威家的后宅。

在书房撞见对方实在是运气很好，而康纳没有像一般贵公子那样因为她的失礼而大惊小怪也加深了艾芙琳的好感，就如传闻中说的一样，青年着实是个甜蜜可爱的年轻人，艾芙琳忍不住对他露出友善的微笑：“您好，康纳是吗？我是艾芙琳……”

“康纳！”

格朗普雷小姐话没说完，海尔森就几乎是狼狈地出现在书房门口，连外套都在奔跑中被弄乱。

“父亲……？”康纳惊讶，海尔森现在的表情谈不上好看，艾芙琳紧张地抓紧了自己的扇子。她担心的事情发生了，还是最糟糕的形式。

“父亲，这位艾芙琳……”康纳不知道为什么也紧张起来，赶忙想要解释，他看向艾芙琳，对方心领神会飞将自我介绍补完：“艾芙琳·德格朗普雷。”

“好的，格朗普雷小姐……父亲，格朗普雷小姐迷路了。”康纳说，眼巴巴地看着脸色不善的年长男人。

海尔森不语，转脸看向这位行为出格的贵族小姐，目光如同匕首一样尖锐，年轻的女孩感到后背一阵凉意蔓延，那目光透过她的眼睛直达内心，好像随时可以将她撕碎毁灭。

但是他没有，片刻之后海尔森缓和了脸色向艾芙琳礼貌地伸出手：“希望这孩子没给您添麻烦，小姐，”他做出请的姿势，“我现在送您回大厅，宴会也快要结束了，玛德琳如果发现您不见了想必会担心……但是下次还请不要在别人家的后院闲逛比较合适。”

海尔森给了康纳一个安抚的眼神，让他重新回到书桌前继续自己的功课，随后肯威老爷护送着闯了祸的格朗普雷小姐回到宴会中。

夜晚再次安静下来。

等到晚宴结束之后海尔森回到卧室，康纳已经洗漱好，正趴在床上捧着一本书在看，听到开门的声音回过头的看着他，表情一如既往的无辜温柔。海尔森想起了这天早些时候的那个不愉快的插曲——格朗普雷家的这位小姐过于旺盛的好奇心实在令人恼火，但是身为绅士他又不能对一位淑女发作。

肯威老爷重新看向自己的儿子，康纳已经收起书坐了起来，歪在大床上等他就寝，满脸的昏昏欲睡。他今晚穿了一件白色宽松的睡袍，松松垮垮地遮盖住青年饱满的身体，丝质的面料在火光下流动闪耀，仿佛随时会融化一样。海尔森感到莫名心头火起，他走上前去捧起了康纳的脸有些急切地去亲吻对方，相比男人刚刚饮过酒的温度，青年的嘴唇柔软微凉，突如其来的亲热让康纳闷哼出声，然后张开嘴迎接父亲加深的掠夺。

海尔森愈发激动，保持着和狼崽唇舌相交同时单手扯开自己的衣领。康纳的双手松松搭在海尔森的肩膀上，被年长者压进床铺，海尔森的手从他睡袍下摆摸了进去，掌心在大腿内侧危险地逡巡，抚摸着康纳光滑的皮肤，另一只手充满掌控意味地轻捏着年轻人的耳垂，威胁着对方驯服地任由他索取。康纳在他技巧性的抚摸下很快情动起来，柔软呻吟着收拢大腿夹住了父亲的手掌。

“啊……父亲……你喝酒了？……”青年扭过脸逃出越发激烈的亲吻，发出讨饶的声音。海尔森的手向上滑去，隔着薄薄的一层布料抚摸康纳的会阴，无视已经半勃的前端，男人拨开内裤的边缘把手指滑进青年的臀缝里，在那个柔软温热的小口上按压抚摸片刻抽回了手，康纳有点紧张地搂住男人的脖子，不知所措。

“张嘴。”海尔森命令道，他有些醉了，此刻儿子的样子更是激发了他的征服欲。他把手指按进康纳口腔里，年轻人乖乖含住父亲的手指，男人的指尖捏住他的舌头搅弄，神色沉沉地盯着他，“……那位格朗普雷小姐，她都跟你说什么了？”

康纳不解地看着他，试着舔了舔年长者的指尖，海尔森眸色更深，手指带出几缕唾液的拉丝，他的孩子此刻满脸天真的色欲，嘴唇红肿，带着不自知的情色微张着嘴，这让他轻笑起来。

他伸手拽下康纳的内裤，把手指送进青年的肉穴里，被唾液湿润之后进入变的容易，海尔森轻而易举地埋入两根手指开始扩张，指尖摸索揉弄康纳火热湿软的内里，他的狼崽轻轻哼叫着分开腿夹住他的手臂，把脸埋进他肩窝兀自害羞。

“你还没回答我呢，康纳，”海尔森说，手指又添了一根，更深地送进对方的后穴，在康纳的呻吟中冷酷地逼问，“我记得我告诫过你，不允许和除了我以外的人说话。”

“是的，父亲……啊……”康纳咬住下唇忍住一声尖叫，刚刚海尔森按上了他的敏感，此刻更是恶意地在那一小片揉弄，年轻人被父亲的举动逼的眼眶泛红，讨好地在海尔森的下巴上亲吻：“父亲……”

“你就是不愿意好好听话是吗？一定要做个坏孩子吗，康纳？”

“我、我没有……不是……”

“那你为什么不听我的话？”海尔森抽出手指，褪去了裤子，康纳在他身下温顺地小声啜泣，充满了委屈和渴求，这让男人更硬了，“你是在希望我惩罚你吗，嗯？操到你只能求我停下，第二天站都站不起来？这就是你想要的？”

“我……”康纳来不及再辩解什么了，男人灼热的性器操进他的身体，几乎没有什么停顿，就在他的肉穴里激烈地抽动起来，康纳攀紧年长者的肩背控制自己不要叫的太大声，但是做不到，海尔森太了解他的身体了，每一下都重重顶上那个要命的位置，康纳很快就被欺负地满脸泪光。深肤色的青年仰起脸虚弱地喘着气，抬高双腿收在男人腰间，任由对方带着醉意和不知所以的怒火在他身上泄欲，他很快就被操的只能蜷起来呻吟了。男人的手箍住年轻人肌肉结实的腰身，断绝了对方任何挣扎逃跑的可能性。他的儿子，他的康纳，在他的庄园里娇生惯养着长大，由他亲自教导、照料，像一只皮毛漂亮的温顺狼崽，只属于他。

海尔森咬住了康纳的喉咙，阴茎更加粗暴地插进年轻人的肉穴，他恶意地低语着把猎物控制地更牢：“淫荡的康纳……？哈，我可从来没有教导你这样……所以这才是你的天性吗，我的儿子？”

康纳在他的攻势下哭叫，肉穴湿透紧紧吸住男人的肉棒，黏腻的情液随着海尔森抽插的动作从他们交合的缝隙间流出来，把康纳的腿间股缝沾染的一片狼藉。

“我的男孩，你太紧了……”海尔森吻他，双手下滑把康纳的双腿分的更开，他的动作加快，也没法再维持那副镇定自若的样子。海尔森急促地喘息着干进康纳年轻的身体，感受对方肉穴抽搐夹紧的迎合，他的孩子快要高潮了，毫不意外，康纳一向不能在性爱里坚持太久。所幸男人今天也没有要故意拖延的意思，酒精的摄入和情绪波动让海尔森只想好好发泄一番，他掐住康纳的腿根凶狠地进犯，几下之后保持着插入的姿势射进了青年的身体里。

“嗯哈……”康纳哆嗦着也高潮了，声音发抖，精液把两人之间弄得更加灾难，海尔森没抱怨什么，只是怜爱地拥紧对方，亲吻着青年汗湿的额头，一丝愧疚在他心头转瞬即逝，但是随即消失在控制欲之下。

“下次还敢吗？”他抽出阴茎，把儿子搂进怀里抚摸对方刚刚被使用过度的臀部，康纳为他的动作有些不好意思，他的狼崽垂下眼眸，带着满脸未褪的潮红摇了摇头。

“你醉了，父亲……”他小声说，钻进海尔森怀里闭起眼睛打盹，却被父亲轻轻推醒。

“洗个澡再睡。”海尔森被他满脸困倦逗笑，低头贴着康纳嘴角浅吻，年轻人不满地伸手想推开他，却被父亲捉住手腕拖进下一个吻里。

“别撩拨我！除非你明天真的不打算下地了……”海尔森喘着气松开青年，压下再来一轮的念头，“听话，别让我再操心了，过一段时间我会出远门，你做一个乖孩子不好吗。”

“我的功课都有好好完成……”康纳小声反驳，海尔森不理会他的小脾气，催促着孩子起身去浴室。

他们收拾干净再回到床上时夜已深了，海尔森拥紧康纳在睡眠的边缘沉浮，明天的事情依然很多，早些休息才是。


	2. Chapter 2

五月末天气开始变热，庭院里的木槿陆续开了花，随着天光变长，康纳待在书房的时间也更多了。这个天气并不是很适合过多待在室外，比起练武惹的一身汗，海尔森显然更乐意给儿子多布置一些安静的项目。

几乎是在刚刚热起来的时候，海尔森就命人给书房装上了透气滤光的厚纱帘，不挡风也不会影响采光，但让室内更加阴凉惬意。书房原本的地毯也都撤掉，露出光亮如镜面的木地板。海尔森本来还想让人备上冰块放在书房降温，但是被康纳拒绝了。

“没必要这样大动干戈，父亲，天还没有那么热。”康纳安慰思虑过多的父亲，眉毛无奈地下撇，“我又不是小说里的贵族大小姐……你把我想象得太娇贵了。”

“我保证，如果真的热到我觉得有必要降温，我会告诉你的。”他反坐在椅子上抱着椅背说道。海尔森看着他那副孩子气的情态，康纳最经常的样子，老实说这样的姿势并不适合一个贵族少爷，太过随意，不够优雅，但是意外海尔森从来没有出言纠正或讥讽过一个字。这不合礼仪，但是适合康纳。

除了这个，还有康纳在屋里赤脚的习惯。天冷些的时候康纳总喜欢赤着脚在地毯上走来走去，或者在壁炉前看书，翘起腿把脚掌靠近火焰的方向取暖。除了花园，他几乎所有的时间都在卧室和书房里呆着，连一楼的大厅都很少逗留，赤脚在他眼里自然没什么不对。但海尔森知道这不合适，一个贵族无论什么时候都应该穿戴整洁，但是当他看着康纳，那样天真的、肆意的、无法无天的样子，他就什么都说不出来了。当康纳在白日的书房里穿着一身轻薄晨衣，裤脚露出一截骨骼干净的脚踝，赤着脚踩在光洁的地板上，脚掌下的体温一步一个浅浅的脚印。海尔森还能说什么呢，这当然不合适，但是又过于适合康纳了。

“……父亲？”

“嗯？”海尔森惊醒，为自己的走神有一瞬的懊恼，康纳已经从椅子上起身，现在靠在书桌前，背光的角度更勾勒出这个青年健美风流的体态，脸庞尤带稚气的认真，等着他的答复。

“如果你坚持的话，当然。”海尔森说道，天气于他是有些热了，年长者近来越发容易分神和焦虑。他坐在宽大扶手椅里捧着书，本想今天同康纳从历史的角度细细讲论一番斯多亚主义和古罗马的哲学精神，但是一种抓不住的烦闷让他无法静下心来梳理课程的头绪。

最终海尔森合起手里的那本书递给康纳，叹了口气：“好吧，我的男孩，去把中间书架上第四排六格里那本蓝皮的书换来。”

康纳抿起嘴，接过父亲手里的书绕过他走向书架。海尔森回头看着他把这一本放回去，然后走到中间去数格子。他的狼崽弯下腰把注意力放在书架的第四排，那对于康纳的身高来说有些低了，他不得不屈膝弓腰，探头去看那些书脊，为此青年的衬衫下摆向上抽起，被单薄夏裤包裹的翘挺臀部便暴露出来，曲线美好得让人移不开视线。

海尔森吞咽了一下，眨眨眼，一个不合时宜的念头在此刻突如其来地击中了他，令这位绅士的呼吸渐渐变深。

康纳没有意识到书房里气氛的变化，他专心致志于父亲的命令，手指从那些纸制品的边角上一一抹过，最后找到了需要的那本。他直起身稍稍舒展身体，衣料滑落重新盖住臀部，让人只能隐约窥探到腿根缝隙间的一片阴影，随着他的动作暧昧模糊地摇曳，海尔森紧盯着他，愉悦地绷起嘴角。年轻人捏起蓝皮书大略翻看了一下，抬头询问地看向海尔森，得到肯定的回应后走向年长者。

“这一本和刚刚那本似乎没什么关联。”康纳说道，随意地斜靠半坐在椅子的扶手上，饱满的大腿就在海尔森手边，隔着布料散发着年轻的温度。年长的绅士不动声色地把手按上康纳的大腿，接过书随手抛在书桌上，砸出让人皱眉的声音。

“父亲！”康纳愣了一下，不明白海尔森这又是做什么，他站起身准备去把书拿回来，还没迈开腿却突然被男人一把按住腰拽了下去，年轻人措手不及，惊叫一声跌坐在年长者的腿上。

“那个可以等会再说，现在我们有更重要的事情……”海尔森飞快咬住了康纳的后颈，感到儿子敏感地颤抖，因为这种标记的姿态而炸了毛。海尔森低笑，手顺势滑入了对方腿间，隔着裤子在年轻人的私处揉捏。康纳小幅挣扎发出抗议的声音，但年长的那位装作没听见一样把狼崽箍的更紧，手下动作越发肆意的同时唇舌在康纳的皮肤上留下印子。

“……不行！”被惹急了的康纳毫无章法地去抓海尔森扣在他腰侧的手，他成功从父亲腿上逃了下来，踉跄着还没站稳又被捉着手腕重新拉了回去。海尔森伸手捏着他的下巴把年轻人扯进一个深吻里，撬开了牙关勾缠对方柔软的舌尖，康纳全身紧绷，僵持了没一会就顺服了，半推半就中跨坐回父亲的大腿上。他的膝盖陷进宽大座椅的垫子，被海尔森搂在怀里忘情拥吻，直亲到康纳浑身发热。年轻人坐在父亲胯上，感到一个硬物不怀好意地顶在他股间，海尔森此刻没什么绅士风度地啃咬着自己儿子圆润的下巴，又向下咬住了对方衬衫的扣子一粒一粒扯开，露出年轻人肉感结实的胸乳。康纳小口喘息着在父亲的怀里轻轻颤抖，在被对方含住乳首时低叫，快感丝丝缕缕从尾椎一路蔓延，让他像只发情的小猫那样在父亲身上磨蹭起来。

“想要吗？”如同撒旦的低语，康纳从来没能拒绝过海尔森，在被父亲色情地抚摸臀部时点了头。他需要海尔森，无时无刻，不管是什么形式。

得到许可让这位绅士不再磨蹭，他托起康纳的臀部把对方的裤子拉下来，同时解开了自己的裤子，已经勃起的阴茎挺立着，康纳只是瞄了一眼就闭起眼睛哽咽起来，脸上泛起饥渴的潮红，海尔森的手摸到狼崽的后面抚摸那个即将被进入的地方，近日清闲下来的肯威老爷陪在儿子身边的时间变长，他们交欢的次数也大大增多，这个最近被使用过度的小嘴现在柔软温热到不再需要什么多余的润滑。年长者插入两根手指象征性地扩张了一下，然后就引导着康纳慢慢坐下，湿润肉穴毫无阻碍地吞下男人灼热的肉棒，康纳为这个过程中的快感搂紧父亲的脖子啜泣，腰被海尔森掐在手里抖的不像话。年长的绅士安抚地亲吻儿子层层汗湿的鬓角，阴茎完全插入这具年轻身体带来的快感让他愉悦地喘息，随即抽动起来。

“啊嗯……好烫……”康纳小声呻吟着，海尔森分量十足的肉棒折磨得他声音发抖，无论已经和父亲做过多少次，被毫不留情地顶开私处总让他无所适从。跪坐的姿势更令人羞耻，康纳抬起一只手捂住嘴巴，眼睛里雾蒙蒙含满泪水，他的阴茎被夹在两人之间可怜兮兮地摩擦，海尔森发狠把他直往怀里按，下身一下一下操得越来越深，感受着康纳紧致的内里。他的狼崽因为被操到敏感处而躁动不已，肉穴痉挛着吸咬住海尔森的阴茎，年长者被他夹的浑身发麻，泄愤般在儿子的乳肉上留下咬痕，康纳的乳头因为情欲变得红肿鼓胀，像邀请别人蹂躏一样高翘着，海尔森也毫不客气地含住，大口呼吸着从康纳的双乳间逸散出的热气。

“父亲……啊、我……”康纳仰起头，被海尔森顶撞地几乎坐不稳。高潮来的猝不及防，青年在一阵颤抖之后射了，浑身汗湿如同刚刚从水里捞上岸，肉穴突然地紧缩差点让年长者也交待在他身体里。

海尔森又重重插了两下之后把依然坚硬的阴茎抽了出来，康纳无措地在余韵里发着抖，眼睫湿漉漉的挂满泪水，他被父亲扶抱着离开椅子，腿软到站不住，裤子在行走间滑落到地板上，过多的淫液从那个被操得合不拢的穴口流出来沾得臀间大腿一片滑腻水光，他趔趄两步扶住书桌的边缘喘息，海尔森覆上他后背，亲昵地在儿子颈肩处亲吻：“现在，你该来继续今天的学习了。”

康纳瑟缩，父亲滚烫的阳具就在他臀缝附近流连，手绕到他胸前揉捏起了青年形状美好的肌肉。身体里尚未散去的悸动让他对这场显然还没结束的性爱有了一丝恐惧，但是容不得他缓和或是拒绝，海尔森继续语气强硬地命令道：“打开那本书，康纳。找到第七卷第五十四条。”

狼崽发出几不可闻的呜咽，情欲晃得人意识涣散，而此刻透过薄纱窗帘的光线更是提醒他这场荒谬的性爱发生在怎样的时间。白日宣淫的羞耻感令康纳头晕目眩，父亲作乱的手却不给他任何退路，他依言翻到对应的那一面，密密麻麻的印刷字飘忽不定。

“念出来，不许读错，我没让你停下之前不许停顿。”

康纳咬住下唇，眼中浸满泪水，这太过分了，他想要抗议，但是在他开口之前海尔森再次进入了他。

“啊——！”突然的侵犯逼得狼崽软了腿差点跌倒，年长者眼疾手快圈住对方的腰把人按到书桌上。阴茎再次动作起来，海尔森啄吻着康纳肌肉漂亮的后背享用自己儿子的身体，湿软肉穴在刚刚的高潮之后更加美妙，让人几乎舍不得抽出来，海尔森捏住了康纳的乳尖，肉棒完全顶进甬道里浅浅插动着，他咬住狼崽的耳垂命令：“快点，开始念。”

康纳屈服了，声音发抖：“在……任何场合和时候……这些都是在你的力量范围之内的……虔诚地默认你现、现在的……条……呜……”

海尔森突然一掌打到他臀上，脆响在书房里格外突兀，康纳难以置信，父亲冷酷的声音在他耳边响起：“我说了，不许停顿。”

“是，父亲……”康纳说，声音哽咽，臀尖上扩散的刺痛让他不得不集中注意力在书本上，他继续读下去，“……公正地对待你周、周围的人……啊！”

又一声脆响，因为他刚刚的迟疑。这太难了，海尔森听着他的朗读但是并没有停下对他的侵犯，男人的阴茎随着青年的声音却越动越快，摩擦着年轻人的内里，穴口被海尔森粗鲁的动作折磨到泛红。康纳委屈极了，嘴唇哆嗦着小声哭起来，海尔森放慢了动作威胁地碾压儿子娇嫩敏感的肉穴，声音依然冷静：“继续。”

“……努力地……完善你现在的……思想技艺……未经好好考、考察……呃呜！”

“别让我失望，康纳，做个乖孩子，专心一点。”

“是的，父亲……啊嗯……”康纳在父亲的折磨下几乎不能思考，后穴被操干到彻底湿透，随着海尔森的动作，淫水沿着男人的阴茎流出来，把他们脚下那一小片地板毁得无法直视，被父亲反复拍打的臀部火辣辣地疼着，却让他的身体更加兴奋。康纳胡乱抹了把眼泪，咬牙接上刚刚的句子：“……未经好好考察……不让任何东西……潜入思想之中。”

“好孩子。”海尔森说，似乎是满意了，他呼吸急促，沉浸在这场性爱中投入至极。安慰似的，男人在狼崽一直被冷落的阴茎上抚摸了两下，亲了亲康纳的后颈：“好孩子应该得到奖励。”

他说着把康纳完全推按在桌面上，那本书在混乱中掉下桌子，但是谁也顾不上了，男人抬高狼崽的臀部，激烈地操进对方。康纳也放弃了掩饰，毫无理智地浪叫起来，一遍遍呼唤父亲，胡乱地求饶和呻吟，被可怕的高潮击垮所有神智。等到海尔森尽兴在他身体里释放出来的时候，他的孩子几乎昏死过去，软成一团随意他的摆布。

海尔森压在康纳身上缓了一会之后抽出自己，捡起狼崽的裤子简单帮他擦拭了一下，随后体贴地把人抱到柔软的座椅上休息，康纳累极了，对于没能好好清洗自己也没力气再抱怨，蜷缩着很快入睡，海尔森蹲在他面前牵着狼崽修长干净的手指亲吻，心里的怜爱和满足漫溢流淌。

“我的孩子……我的康纳……”他小声自言自语着，守护着康纳如同龙守护宝藏。书房里变得静悄悄的，如果不是地板上的狼藉还在，好像刚刚淫乱荒谬的性事只是一场旖旎春梦。

海尔森等了一会之后站起来理好衣服，把康纳送回卧室让他好好休息。做完这一切他走出下楼去，准备喊仆人来收拾房间，刚到客厅就看到了匆忙的老管家。

“老爷，有些事情我觉得你需要知道一下。”管家递上了一封信。

海尔森展开那张纸，那是巴黎一份小有名气的报纸的编辑为他发来的，内容大致询问他关于某篇投稿的真实性。那篇文章的一部分被摘录在下面，海尔森快速地浏览完，眉头深深皱起。

“如果这篇文章发布，恐怕对您和少爷的影响都不太好。”

“不需要理会这些。我不在意，也影响不到康纳。”

“但是您要考虑一下您最近的生意。”

海尔森脸色不大好看：“那你觉得我该如何处理？回应堵不住悠悠众口，‘肯威老爷的情人疑似就是他的儿子’……人民就是喜欢看这种故事。我否定了他们也会继续猜测，既然有了第一个，以后只会越来越多——说不定明天就会有我再婚的消息登上报纸，啊，婚礼的另外一位当事人就是我的儿子！”

他把信件贴近烛焰点燃后随手扔进了壁炉：“他们这么有兴趣的话那就成全他们，坐实了就没人再能议论什么……筹备一下这个事情吧。”

“老爷！”

“我不想再说第二遍。”

“这不合规矩，社会上会怎么议论！而且您也为少爷想想！”

海尔森耐下性子：“规矩都是人定的，有什么合不合适。至于议论，你以为他们现在没在议论吗？肯威从不在乎别人的看法。”

管家杵在原地，海尔森冲他摆了摆手：“别再说了，照我说的做……现在给我备马，少爷如果问起来就说我去见个朋友。”

“……是。”管家无奈，行了个礼之后离开，而海尔森已经大概猜到了消息是谁放出去的，现在也该做点表示了。

他已经容忍对方在他的底线上试探已久，玛德琳，这个逐利而动的女人，为达目的连自己的女儿都可以成为棋子，如今自己也成了她道路上的绊脚石，海尔森本来没准备和对方过多冲突，但是如果她非要在剔除异己时把康纳也卷进去，那海尔森就不能再坐视不理。

于是晚些时候，肯威老爷的马车停在了格朗普雷家门口。海尔森让仆从留在楼下等候，自己一个人踏进了楼。进入客厅时玛德琳已经来迎接客人了，她穿了一件暗紫的山羊绒长裙，在昏暗的客厅里像个徘徊的鬼魂。

“真是稀客，不知道有什么大事能让肯威老爷突然造访？”

海尔森在心里冷笑，他知道玛德琳不久前刚买进大笔公债，菲利普·德·格朗普雷每月给自己的妻子很多钱，这个精明有野心的女人总能找到合适的生意把钱变得更多。

而海尔森带着他的跨国生意的突然出现，无疑成为玛德琳的眼中钉。六月肯威老爷会回到英国去完成所有的公文程序，他投机买入的大片土地如果得到确认，再被他转手卖出，与他不过是百万的进账，但对玛德琳，她指望着回馈三四千万的公债无疑会亏得血本无归。

所以她私下玩弄起了女人的权术，海尔森那日把康纳暴露在他们面前确实是个巨大的失误。玛德琳找到了海尔森的软肋，只需要一些半虚半实的故事，巴黎人民丰富的想象力就会帮她把这个高高在上的绅士直接拽进泥潭。

玛德琳在椅子上坐下，眼睛眯起打量着这个随时可以破坏她利益的敌人。海尔森笑着但表情阴冷，他不慌不忙在一旁的扶手椅上坐下，反倒如同主人一般：“没什么大事就不能来看望一下朋友吗？”

“当然不是，只是怕招待不周让肯威老爷记怪。”

“怎么会？不过我今天来其实是作为一位父亲的身份。”海尔森不再周旋，他心念着家里的康纳只想早点回去，和玛德琳你来我往并不能讨到什么好处，还不如单刀直入，“毕竟您也是有孩子的人。”

“这么说是要交换教育孩子的心得喽？”

“这么说也不全对……您知道，康纳作为我的独子，但我一直忙于事业不能很好的尽到做父亲的责任，我实在是十分愧疚。”

“可以理解，我对艾芙琳时常也有这样的感觉。”

“所以我觉得，在我能力范围内，尽量地满足孩子的一切愿望和请求是我仅能做的弥补了。”

“十分赞同。”玛德琳保持着微笑，摸不清海尔森的目的，一直围绕着孩子的话题令她想到自己最近的小动作，一时紧张不已。

“说来难以启齿……”海尔森露出犹豫的表情，“这件事和别人说实在无法开口，但是我们是极其亲近的朋友，又有同为父母这样一层在……我也不瞒您……”

“大概是我对这孩子的教育出了疏漏，也许是他原本部落的风俗百无禁忌——啊，以防您不知道，康纳的母亲是隔海那个遥远大陆上的民族的族人，总有些异国的风俗。”

“所以，当我的康纳，我的儿子，他竟然爱上了他年长的父亲——当他——那样天真的对我说：‘父亲！我希望成为您的爱人！’的时候，您能想到我是多么的震惊和愤怒吗！”

玛德琳脸色霎时变得惨白。

“然而我能拒绝这个孩子吗！当我亏欠他多年，当我的孩子这些年只有这样一个请求——和他的父亲结婚——天啊，这个天真的小子只是渴望我的爱！——换做您又能如何？”

“我、我猜这样……社会是不会允许的……这、这太……”玛德琳结结巴巴，手指缠紧裙子的布料。她没想到海尔森可以做到这一步。毫无疑问，她的小动作被发现了，而海尔森，这个疯子，竟然也敢做到这样混蛋的地步。

“您不会真的这样打算的……对吧，”玛德琳说，“您想想您的事业……不，想想您的少爷，这该对您、他，造成什么样的影响啊……！”

“如果我身败名裂可以满足我孩子的心愿，可以让他感到爱和幸福，”海尔森面上露出哀戚和痛苦的表情，“那我也甘之如饴。”

“事实上，这就是我来找您的原因……夫人，我心意已决，并且让管家去安排这件事了。我会在离开法国前与康纳举行婚礼……不会太大张旗鼓，是的，您知道世俗很难接受这种事情……啊，您总会理解的，对吗？我希望您到时候可以作为朋友前来……那孩子他喜欢您，会希望得到朋友的祝福的。”

玛德琳已经震惊得完全无法言语，事情的发展已经完完全全超出了她的预料，她自认是个颇有手段的女人，这些年在道貌岸然的禽兽间周旋过招还从未失手，而海尔森，这个衣冠楚楚的绅士，只是短短几句话就击溃了她多年积攒的一切应对策略。肯威老爷此刻结束他惊世骇俗的讲话站起身来，他冲着无法反应的玛德琳深深行礼，转身离开。

肯威老爷回到马车上，带着他的短暂胜利扬长而去。


	3. Chapter 3

海尔森启程前往伦敦已经一周，就像肯威老爷想的那样，社会上对于肯威家的议论就没停止过，但是至少在婚礼之后——海尔森出众的公关能力在其中功劳巨大——大家的注意力都放在了“单亲父亲为了维护独子感情不惜代价”的故事上，对于他们父子关系的下流猜测反倒销声匿迹。

康纳不知道这些，海尔森提起结婚时他惊讶又高兴，那些故事小说里对于美满婚姻的描写太过动人，不能怪这个天真的孩子充满无限遐想和期待。在筹备婚礼的那段时间海尔森甚至放下了平时严厉的一面，对他无限纵容，哪怕康纳追着自己的猫咪胡闹得一身脏乱海尔森也没有责骂一个字，让年轻人新奇极了。新婚前夜康纳难得主动跑去海尔森的房间要求同睡，他兴奋得几乎睡不着，平时安静寡言的人这一晚却一反常态地问个不停，一连串天真娇憨的问题直逗得海尔森心痒难耐，最后年长者先坚持不住，笑着把儿子捂在被子里强迫他乖乖睡觉。作为始作俑者，海尔森得承认这段荒谬的婚姻根本就是一场他一手导演的闹剧，但康纳是这样真实地为此雀跃欢喜，他便也忍不住期待起了这颗虚假畸形的种子究竟可以开出怎样的花。入睡前他拥紧自己的幼崽，在对方额头上落下一个虔诚的吻。不管怎样，他的所作所为都是真心实意为了康纳，他一切行为的根本动机永远是为了让他的孩子愉悦幸福。

婚礼之后没几天海尔森就踏上了预定的行程，不出意外至少需要三个月他才能回来。年轻人本来想和海尔森一起，却被父亲留在家里，海尔森要求他承担起一个小家主应有的责任，又交待了老管家在这段时间帮助少爷着手打理家里的事务。康纳舍不得他，却也没什么办法。这样粘人且优柔的康纳非常罕见，因此临行前一晚做父亲的忍不住放纵了一番，直逼得康纳承受不住地挣扎，但是想到第二天的别离，年轻人忍住了一切抗拒，温顺地向父亲献出自己的一切。海尔森一遍一遍吻他，唤着他的名字仿佛要把这个音节刻进骨髓里。

等到第二天康纳醒来时已经快中午了，海尔森不知道什么时候离开的，显然刻意没有把他弄醒。年轻人平躺在床上对着床顶兀自怔愣，难得地抛开自律，失魂落魄地缩在被子里久久不想起床。

枕席间还能闻到海尔森惯用的香料的味道，是混合了男人体温之后的松木和皮革麂的香味，康纳把脸埋进海尔森的枕头里大口呼吸，隐约又分辨出了一丝丝的柑橘味。他为自己的小发现笑了，又有点懊恼竟然从来没问过海尔森的香水究竟是什么味道。他一直以为自己足够了解父亲，却在对方离开之后才意识到究竟还有多少空白他没发现。年轻人干脆钻进海尔森那半床铺，枕着父亲的枕头准备再眯一会。被子温柔地覆着他仿佛父亲的怀抱，康纳伸展身体害羞地偷笑起来，手无意中碰到了枕头底下的东西。一个硬而凉的圆片，是海尔森从不离身的护身符。康纳楞了一下，突然一阵心慌翻涌而上，年轻人翻身爬起来，顾不得换身得体的衣服就赤着脚冲了出去。

管家这时正在一楼大厅里给几个仆人安排工作，被二楼突然的动静吓了一跳，他们抬起头看见本应该在休息的少爷莽撞地冲出房间，穿着一身凌乱晨衣就跑下了楼。看着康纳的着装老人家眉毛都要拧掉了，但没来得及斥责就被打断：“汉弗莱先生！”

年轻人喘着气把护身符递到管家面前：“这、这个……”

“是老爷的护身符，少爷。”汉弗莱先生打量了一下，说道。

“是的，我知道，我是说，父亲为什么……”康纳舔舔嘴巴，像只焦急的小狗，汉弗莱先生顿悟，明白了这孩子在想什么。后面几个女仆凑在一起小声笑起来，管家回过头瞪了她们一眼。

“您大可不必担心，老爷可能只是想给您留个念想……事实上老爷临走前还放心不下您。”汉弗莱先生安抚地笑了笑，“护身符只是个物件，少爷还是不要想得太多给自己增加烦恼。”

康纳犹豫地点点头，随后就被管家赶回房间换衣服去了，他心里七上八下的，盯着护身符看了很久之后挂到了自己脖子上。现在说什么都没意义，还是专心完成好海尔森的嘱托才是最重要的。

下午汉弗莱先生就带着康纳去见了庄园的牧师，还有一些佃农代表。那牧师是个大胡子中年人，看起来凶悍冷酷，有一双狮鹫一样的黄色眼珠子，汉弗莱先生向他介绍了康纳，并传达了老爷的意思。晚点的时候管家又把庄园的账目一股脑抱到了少爷的面前。

“理论上这些事情本来不需要您操心，但是老爷一贯是亲力亲为，所以我觉得也许您也该着手看一下。”汉弗莱先生说。

“那么近期有什么急需处理的事情吗？”康纳接过账本大略翻了一眼，上面密密麻麻都是父亲熟悉的字体，“我是说，农舍翻新，或者新建设施？”

“您不必这么心急，”管家忍笑，康纳像只莽撞的狼崽，急着要做出点让人刮目相看的事情来，这股子热情积极的劲头非常惹人喜爱，“一些重要的事情老爷临走前已经安排好了，您只要做好日常的维持就行。不过——不过，您别那样失望，日常琐事才是最困难的部分，如果您做好了，想必老爷回来一定会十分高兴。”

“好的，”康纳点点头，马上打起了精神，他在书桌前坐定，摊开了账本，“那么我现在就开始吧。汉弗莱先生，请在晚餐时间再喊我，我会在那之前把父亲以前的账目看完的。”

汉弗莱先生笑了笑：“当然。如果您对账目有什么问题，也请随时喊我。”说着管家离开了书房，顺便为他带上书房的门，小肯威先生的工作热情让人忍俊不禁，而他一贯认真的性格让人对这个第一次接手家主工作的年轻人充满信心。

事实证明康纳确实很有天赋，或者说海尔森的教育十分成功，在之后的日子里年轻的家主把庄园打理得井井有条，处理事情的手段颇有他父亲似的雷厉风行，但是比起那位肯威又多了更多人情味。庄园的居民，无论是佃农或是家仆，都十分喜爱这位隐匿多年的小主人。

康纳自己显然也很自得这段时间他的所作所为，无论是账目往来还是日常管理，他都有信心处理得足够让海尔森满意。闲暇时康纳会在海尔森房间的安乐椅上发呆，手里无意识地把玩着小小的护身符。

而此时海尔森离开已经两个多月，不出意外就快踏上返家的旅程，只要一想到这一点康纳就满心欢喜。窗外天光渐暗，正在书房的年轻人打了个哈欠感到睡意突袭，离晚餐还有不短的时间，他站起来准备回到自己的房间小睡一会。走廊上一如既往静悄悄的，在康纳的印象里，从小到大除了管家和负责这日清洁的仆人，从来不会有人出现的二楼，也似乎是海尔森一直以来的命令。

在路过海尔森的房间时他突发奇想，一个念头鬼祟地涌上心头，不知道在什么的驱使下康纳推开了房门。虽然有段时间没人居住，但是他依然坚持让仆人日日打扫这里，所以父亲的房间保持得仿佛肯威老爷只是离开片刻一样。他小心地关上门，带着一点羞耻和紧张从衣柜里拿出了一件海尔森的衬衣，然后钻上了父亲的床。枕席间神奇地还遗留着海尔森的味道，狼崽抽抽鼻子，抱住那件衣服把脸埋在领口处，丝绸摩擦着脸颊仿佛父亲的亲吻，他迷迷糊糊地睡去了。

不知过了多久，康纳从小憩中突然惊醒，他迷迷糊糊地爬起来靠在床上，感觉有什么地方不太对劲。推开房门，应该掌灯的时间楼下大厅还是昏暗一片，康纳皱起眉，摸索着点亮烛台下了楼。后宅一片寂静，连个仆人都见不到。虽然碍于他不喜喧闹所以后宅一向不留什么人，但是这样空空荡荡也太不寻常了。康纳向门口走去，外面似乎有什么动静。

没等他的手摸到门把，大门就被突然推开了。康纳吓了一跳，进来的人是汉弗莱先生，老管家匆匆忙忙不知道刚刚从哪里回来，脸色十分骇人。

“汉弗莱先生！”康纳急忙把门口的灯点燃，“屋里的大家都去哪了？你们把我吓坏了。”

“少爷，”老管家喘了口气，摇摇头，“那些都不重要……有些事我觉得您需要知道一下。”

“老爷他们失踪了。”

康纳手一哆嗦，烛台险些滑落，他像是突然听不懂英语了一般地重复这句话：“失踪……了？”年轻人把手里的烛台放到桌子上，尽量保持着镇定地在椅子上坐下。

“抱歉？我……”康纳揉起额头，大脑飞速地处理起刚刚得到的信息，他舌头一阵发麻，好像猛灌了过度的烈酒一样，“请问这是什么意思……”

“老爷其实一直在同我们保持联系，”汉弗莱先生说，看着康纳的表情像是于心不忍，“但是在一周前他们就失去消息了……直到刚才才确定不是传信的环节出了错，是他们在路途中失去踪迹了。”

“那也可能是他们临时选了其他的路走，”康纳语气急迫，“夏天的雨水很足，可能是原定的路线被冲毁，或者是马车坏了。在其他路上呢？有可能只是消息还没传回来啊。”

“都找过了，少爷，事实上老爷最后的消息是从多佛传来的——然后他们渡过英吉利海峡海峡之后就没有任何消息了。”

康纳嘴唇动了动，什么都没说。

“然后我们的人近期一直在加来打听消息，没有——什么都没有，也有人说看到了我们的车队，但是追寻过去基本是都是错的。”

“也许他们没有在加来上岸？碰上了坏天气于是临时改了航线？别的港口呢？”年轻人站起来不安地走来走去，努力列举出家仆疏漏的可能性。

“都去过了，沿海的港口基本是都找过了但是没有——而且地方官表示最近海上风平浪静，没有船只改变航路。”

“那、那……”康纳颓然坐回椅子上。半晌之后，他捂住眼睛小声啜泣起来。

“少爷……”

“我没事，我没关系的，”他说，“我相信父亲……肯定有什么被忽略了，继续找吧，如果海上没有风暴，那他们一定安全登陆了，不可能一队人马就凭空消失。”

汉弗莱先生沉默着点点头，叮嘱了两句让康纳照顾好自己就转身离开。现在的情况下其实大家都心里有数，但是看着这个年轻人那样的表情，实在让人不忍心放弃希望。

遗憾的是不几日这最后的可能性也彻底熄灭了。派出去寻人的家仆带回了消息，是件染血的衬衫。

管家找到康纳的时候他在花园的秋千上，阖着眼睛正在打盹，近几日肯威少爷都难以好好休息，他面无血色、精神不振，夜夜被思虑和噩梦折磨。当他听到声音抬起头看到管家的时候连起身迎接的力气都没有了。父亲还没回来，管家的表情已经昭示了寻找的结果。汉弗莱先生沉默着将那件血衣递给他，领下精致刺绣着H·Kenway的字样，康纳碰了一下那几个字母，又像是被烫到一样缩回手。

“有猎人说在郊外看到了我们的人，但是找过去的时候……山上之前才下过雨，车队应该是发生了意外，又遇到了路过的狼群。”

康纳迷茫又痛苦的看着他，眼睛里光彩黯淡，老管家狠狠心继续说道：“只有一个随行厨子活了下来，他被狼咬伤，现在发了疯，您要不要……”

“什么——什么？”年轻人麻木地眯起眼睛，然后惊悚地哆嗦了起来，“不……汉弗莱先生，不。”康纳缓缓神，双手叠起按在那件衣服上，他努力振作着恢复起之前料理庄园的样子：“请好好安置他，这位幸存者先生。”他说，语速缓慢，“如果他还有家眷，可以接到庄园来住，给他的妻子在这里找个工作……孩子送去学校……还有葬……”年轻的家主陷进长久的停顿里，最后他摇摇头，“都交给汉弗莱先生吧，我……请让我独自待一会。”

老管家不忍地看着康纳，他这样悲戚坚强的样子让人反而不知道是该心疼还是欣慰。汉弗莱先生在肯威家多年，这个混血的少爷在偏远的乡村出生，远离人群长大，自从十多岁来到庄园里就从来没有离开过他父亲。现在不仅失去唯一血亲还新婚守寡，实在不知道这个孩子怎么扛得住这个打击。

肯威老爷的葬礼在三天后举行，着实匆忙，但是实在也没什么事情需要准备。康纳在庄园的教堂主持了仪式，几乎巴黎所有的权贵都前来吊唁，这是他们第一次接触这位混血的肯威少爷。年轻人穿了一身简单的黑色礼服，帽檐压的极低几乎看不清脸，肩上斜着纹了家徽的斗篷昭示着家主的身份。他看起来疲惫又虚弱，但是脊背上仍有一种无法摧毁的力量。

葬礼结束后康纳去向前来的人一一道谢送别，当他刚刚送走格朗普雷家，转身就和人撞了满怀。

“小心。”康纳趔趄一步，被人一把抓住了手腕，那是个身形伟岸的男人，四十多岁的样貌，有一双狼一样的眼睛，个子几乎和他一样高——这可不多见。男人一口爱尔兰口音让人印象深刻，他对年轻人笑了笑，主动自我介绍起来：“谢伊·寇马克，想必你一定就是康纳。”

“是的……”康纳犹豫了一下，他印象里宾客中没有爱尔兰裔的人，“抱歉，您……”

“我是海尔森的朋友。”自称谢伊的爱尔兰人说道，“不过很多年没见过面了，你不认识我很正常。我平时也不在这边，这次是正好路过，本来想拜访一下旧友，谁知道……”他盯着康纳暗淡的眼睛，噤声片刻，叹了口气，“节哀，小少爷。”

康纳勉强露了个笑：“没关系，谢谢您先生。”他想了一下补充道，“如果您不介意，请务必留下来休息几天，虽然父亲现在不在了，但是他的朋友我一定会招待好。”

“那就真是太谢谢你了，”谢伊说，“希望不会给你造成麻烦。”说着男人突然托起年轻人的手，拉到唇边落下一吻，一个不太合适的吻手礼。康纳悚然一惊，急忙抽回了手，他红着脸看着面上无波无澜的谢伊，心里惊疑不定，他的社交经验太少了，一时间也无法判断究竟是自己反应过度还只是他不清楚的礼节。谢伊倒是对他的反应不以为意，对着年轻的家主暧昧地眨眨眼之后转身离开：“晚餐时间见，小家主。”

康纳满脸通红，谢伊英俊的面孔一时间无法从他脑海离开，年轻人咬住嘴唇，努力把注意力放回其他宾客身上。

晚些时候他在主宅见到了谢伊，男人换下了那身风尘仆仆的衣服，转而穿了一套绣了金色暗纹的礼服，见到康纳就热情地迎了上去：“康纳！晚上好！今天你一定累坏了，快去休息一下吧。”

康纳尴尬地后退两步躲开谢伊的拥抱，对客人行礼道：“谢谢关心，寇马克先生……我还好，相比之下也许您……为什么不换上更舒适的衣服呢？”

“因为稍后我要和肯威少爷共进晚餐，当然要正式一些，”谢伊说，面带微笑让人分辨不清这话有几分真实，他向康纳伸出手做出邀请的姿态，“事实上汉弗莱先生已经准备好了晚餐，以及，叫我谢伊就好，小少爷。”

康纳再一次脸红了，谢伊的英俊让他焦虑不安，对方花哨的礼节和花样让他尴尬又不知所措。他摇摇头不确定要不要把手递过去，谢伊让他直呼姓名的要求也令年轻人无措。海尔森是掠夺但是温文尔雅的，谢伊与他完全不同，这个男人直白而咄咄逼人，从第一次见面开始就丝毫不给他任何余地，一路将康纳逼出他的舒适区然后围追堵截。康纳最终也没有把手递给谢伊，这些他不懂的东西太奇怪了，让他莫名的面红耳赤，年轻的家主强忍着夺路而逃的冲动陪客人在餐桌落座。家仆同往常一样将食物摆好就消失在餐厅，汉弗莱先生来了一趟，显然是不放心康纳第一次独自和陌生人相处，虽然自己心里也十分不安，但年轻人还是对管家露出个安心的微笑表示不必担忧。烛火簌簌燃烧，餐厅里只剩下他们两个人。

晚餐是鲟鱼和配了嫩笋的烤羊排，还有一大份沙拉，甜点是一盘蓬松香甜的海绵蛋糕。康纳站起来拿过一瓶酒帮谢伊倒上：“我不是太懂酒，也不清楚你的口味……这是父亲平时常喝的，希望还和你胃口。”他坐回座位，谢伊举起杯子，看着他疑惑道：“你不喝酒？”

康纳顺着男人的目光看到自己手边的茶杯，年轻人不好意思地笑了：“是……我不太喜欢那个味道，而且父亲在的时候……也不让我喝。”

“觉得苦？”康纳没吱声，但是变红的耳根给出了答案，谢伊为他这样孩子气的细节而微笑：“不用不好意思……我年轻的时候也很讨厌酒的味道。”

“那么后来为什么……”

“啊，后来我开始跟随我的父亲出海经商，常年在一望无际的大海上漂泊……当你渴极了，朗姆都像蜜露一样甘甜。”

康纳咽下一块鲟鱼肉，提问起来：“那为什么不多准备一些水呢？我不相信酒比水更解渴。”

“当然、当然，但是某些情况下酒精比水更被人需要，尤其在枯燥的航行中，”谢伊笑了，“而且，小少爷，水可不能在船上保存太久啊。”

“竟然是这样。”康纳惊叹，这是他所不了解的领域，因而他变得兴致勃勃，谢伊又喝了一口酒，继续说道：“所以——和水手们混迹在一起，久而久之我也就习惯了酒的味道，甚至开始喜欢上了。”男人的爱尔兰口音透露着一种粗糙的豪爽，“大西洋的巨浪——你一定是没见过。在冰雪和风暴里，还有神出鬼没的食人鲨不时从水面下跳出来，水手们唱着船歌‘我们朝着利物浦镇返航，那里所有的姑娘会来迎接我们！’，有时候迎面的暴雪把人的眼睛都要刺瞎，根本不知道前面究竟是茫茫碎冰还是巨大冰山……这种情况下你需要酒精——壮胆还有取暖，酒的味道都不重要了，只要越烈越好，喝下去就像吞了个火把——然后你就会觉得自己下一秒就能跳进海里直接掰断独角鲸的角！”

说着谢伊大笑起来，康纳抿着嘴矜持了片刻也跟着一起笑了，此刻他的眼睛亮晶晶的，几乎要趴在桌子上，说着谢伊拿过酒瓶坚持要让康纳喝一口才行，年轻人笑得双颊滚烫，连连摇头却也没再真的拒绝对方，客人在杯子里为他倒了一点点，不多但是康纳还是为那个味道皱起了鼻子。

“我不喜欢。”年轻人说，直白又干脆，顺手还拿起一块蛋糕表达了对酒涩味的不满，谢伊为他这幅样子笑得前仰后合，许诺改天一定给康纳送一瓶让他满意的酒。

而接下来的时间康纳不再拘谨，好奇心在餐桌上占了上风，他忍不住一再追问着各种各样稀奇古怪的问题，谢伊一一为他作答，这位爱尔兰裔的来客幽默又见多识广，隐藏在他凶悍下的温柔体贴让他更加迷人，而康纳则完全被那些离奇夸张的故事迷住了，直到晚饭结束他还意犹未尽，而身为家主的责任心让他不好意思再继续纠缠旅途疲惫的客人，他带着一丝失望执起烛台送谢伊走过庭院，汉弗莱先生正在后宅等着他们了。

“客房已经帮寇马克先生收拾好了。”管家说道，接过小主人手中的烛台，康纳此刻看起来神采奕奕，脸上满是海尔森还在时的那种甜蜜的天真，只是一顿晚饭的时间，他整个人仿佛已经完全从这几天的阴霾里走了出来，为此汉弗莱先生对谢伊投去了惊讶的一瞥，不知这个男人到底有什么魔力。

“祝您夜安，先生。”康纳没留意到管家的目光，他脑中还满是这一晚的新奇见闻，“希望晚餐您还满意。”

“当然。”谢伊说，不在意外人还在场，他带着微醺再次执起年轻人的手轻吻，而这一次康纳没有拒绝，“也祝您夜安，我的小少爷。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家别误会啊，康康只是暂时被鳕鱼哄开心了放下了防备而已，至于鳕鱼想拐人还任重道远呢（。


	4. Chapter 4

夏天的清晨凉爽湿润，康纳一早就换了一身劲装去林子里散步，前段时间的忙碌和休息不足严重影响了他的精神，现在终于清闲下来，让他有时间去调整自己，还有思念海尔森。

想到父亲，年轻人感到心里一阵抽痛，他咬咬牙忍住眼眶泛起的酸胀，如果一早就在自家花园里哭起来，也太不争气了。海尔森不会愿意看到他这幅软弱的样子，相比较沉湎于过去的悲痛里，继承好肯威老爷的事业才是他身为继承人应该做的事情，如果他为了自己的情绪影响了家业，让海尔森努力经营半生的一切败落在他手里，百年之后他又该如何面对父亲呢？

康纳胡思乱想着往林苑更深处走去。

清晨林子里的小动物数量不少，树枝间看不见的地方各种鸟在婉转啼鸣，狐狸被人声惊动之后跳跃着逃窜消失在树影里，当他踏过一丛灌木，几只山鸡振翅落到旁处。康纳心情好了起来。

然后他听的几声动响，头顶的树冠间突发奇怪的摩擦声，那声音康纳十分熟悉，是搭弓崩弦的动静。不等他反应，一只花鹿突然从他后面出现，擦肩奔逃出去，随即一根羽箭带着不祥的破风声从树上飞下，擦伤了鹿的后腿之后钉进地里，几乎就在康纳的脚前。年轻人吓得倒退两步，一身冷汗。

人影从树上翻身而下落在他身边，一把抓住了他的肩膀：“康纳！天啊你怎么在这里，我差点伤到你！”

年轻人定了定神，树上的人正是暂住庄园的谢伊，现在关切地打量着他，康纳尴尬地轻挣开谢伊的桎梏——他不太喜欢和别人有太多肢体接触。

“寇马克先生……”他转过头看了眼受伤的花鹿，那个可怜的小东西哀鸣着跌倒在离两个人类不远的地方挣扎，却无法起身，“您这是……”

“谢伊，”猎人纠正道，绕过康纳拔出了地里的箭矢，“我在打猎……呃，只是早起给自己找点活动的习惯而已，而且我的弓箭用的不是很好……希望没有吓到你。”

“没有。”康纳摇头，走到花鹿身边，安慰地抚摸着小动物，它吓坏了，最后在年轻人的示好下安静下来，康纳转过头继续说：“但是，我觉得在林苑里打猎不是好主意，你吓到它们了。”

“我道歉。”谢伊说，康纳这幅严厉但温柔的样子让人移不开眼睛，年轻人从口袋里掏出了手帕帮花鹿大简单包扎了一下，然后抱起那个小动物站起身，谢伊挑眉：“你要养它？”

“至少要帮它把伤治好，”康纳说，小鹿乖巧地趴在他怀里，甚至舔了舔年轻人的下巴，康纳笑了，“毕竟它是因为人类才受伤的。”

谢伊没什么诚意地咧咧嘴：“你一直这么善心吗，小少爷？”

“什么——？不，”康纳皱着眉看他，满脸莫名其妙，“我只是做我看到的事情——还有别这样喊我，如果你坚持让我称呼你的名字，那你也应该同等对待我。”

男人噗呲笑了，康纳年纪不大但是意外的古板，一本正经的样子很像海尔森——虽然谢伊知道海尔森只是看起来如此，康纳倒是完全和父亲不同的表里如一。

他们回到主宅把花鹿交给了家仆照顾，康纳看了眼大厅里的壁钟，意外这一早竟然这么快就过去了，他看了眼天色：“你中午想吃什么吗？差不多可以让汉弗莱先生安排下去了。”

“事实上我正准备告诉你，”谢伊却说，“我准备离开几天。”

康纳猝不及防：“为什么？我有哪里招待不周吗？”

“不，不是，我只是有些私事要去处理……过两天就会回来。”谢伊道，康纳显然不相信这套说辞，但他皱着眉却也没说什么，谢伊也不准备解释的样子。稍后等年轻的家主换了身衣服回到楼下，客人就已经不知所踪了。

而烦心事还不止这一件，饭后管家为他递上了格朗普雷夫人的来信。这位女士算是和他比较面熟的一位，可能就是因为这样，夫人觉得她可以作为长辈提点几番肯威少爷了。

康纳很快看完了那封信，大意无非就是劝诫他不要总是深居简出。正值社交季末，这位夫人在信里或明或暗地提议让康纳自己亲自举办一场舞会来联络巴黎各界的权贵，这让年轻人犯了难。他讨厌吵闹，家里以前的一切社交活动都和他无关，父亲会同宾客们周旋，从来不需要他出面，更不用说这种完全就是娱乐性质的活动。他不会喝酒，平时沉默寡言，更不擅长同那帮惺惺作态的文明人打交道。

康纳叹气，不知道怎么决定才好。

而在他下决定之前谢伊就回来了，比他想象的快的多，男人说的“过两天”还真的就是字面的意思。两天之后谢伊就返回了庄园，还带了一个包裹，在下午静悄悄地迈进了康纳的书房。年轻人正趴在桌前对着账目昏昏欲睡，满脑子是他不知道去哪玩了的猫咪和厨房的小蛋糕，就在这个时候，谢伊从他背后偷袭了他。

男人出其不意地拍了康纳的肩膀，正在神游的年轻人惊叫一声差点蹦起来。他惊魂未定地回过头，是谢伊的笑脸：“想我没？”

“什——”没等康纳炸毛，爱尔兰人又献宝似的把带回来的东西在他面前晃了晃，是两个瓶子：“我答应你的酒。”

“这……你就是为了这个？”康纳没想到餐桌上的一句玩笑话，对方竟然真的兑现了。

“嗯哼，我的朋友，在巴黎郊外有个酒庄，他听说我到了法国，就给我捎了信，”谢伊说着，把酒瓶摆到了桌边的小几上，接着拉过一个椅子在康纳旁边坐下，年轻人好奇地转过身反坐过来，看谢伊又往酒瓶旁放了两个杯子，“于是我就从他那里顺来了两瓶——我觉得你会喜欢的。”

“这是什么？”康纳拿起一个瓶子轻轻晃了晃，瓶里透明的液体晃荡出轻微气泡，“……香槟？”

“确切来说你应该叫它‘起泡酒’，法国的葡萄和气候都很适合酿酒，”谢伊说，接过那个瓶子打开了瓶塞，“当然了，香槟是非常重要的一部分……不过香槟离巴黎很近，如果你喜欢，我们可以挑个时间直接去当地品尝……这一瓶只是起泡酒。”

康纳凑近看他把液体倒进杯子里，浅金的液体清澈透亮，滚出细腻泡沫，一股水果味弥漫开，狼崽抽抽鼻子，似乎又闻到了橙花和蜂蜜的味道，这让他来了点兴致：“闻起来是甜的。”

“就是甜的，”谢伊慢条斯理道，“我们平时喊它‘小甜水’。”客人把杯子递了过去，“试试？”

“……像果汁。”康纳接过杯子谨慎地咽了一小口，评价道，看他的表情应该是挺喜欢的，年轻人又喝了一口，“另外一个呢？”

“甜烧酒。”谢伊等他喝完了杯子里的，为他倒上新的饮料，“这个你慢点喝。”

康纳举起杯子看了看，暖红色的酒液在杯中晃荡，像是野玫瑰的颜色：“也是甜的？”

“你不是不喜欢苦味吗，所以我猜甜酒应该很适合你。”谢伊的语气里有一种意味深长，康纳不敢细想，匆忙喝了一口，然后被刺激地咳嗽起来。

“好辣！”

“我刚刚才说过让你慢点喝。”谢伊忍笑，看康纳被酒气熏得泛红的脸颊，心里一阵纷乱的躁动，康纳也笑了，捉着杯子不肯放手，小心地又喝了一口：“但是好甜，我喜欢这个。”

他似乎是有点醉了，趴在椅背上丝毫没有家主的样子，笑意始终没有离开他的嘴角，年轻人把玩着自己的小辫子，小口品尝客人的礼物。康纳应该是真的很喜欢这瓶酒，眼睛在酒精的作用下反而更亮，像谢伊早些时候倒给他的起泡酒那样清澈甜蜜。男人着迷地盯着他，而狼崽没有避开他的目光。

“谢伊，格朗普雷夫人让我举办舞会，你说我该怎么办，”借着酒意，康纳放下了防备，把本不该告诉客人的事情都倒进了酒杯里，“我不想……但是我应该听她的，她是对的，我不能永远把肯威家的门紧紧闭上……”

谢伊没说话，碰了碰他的手腕作为安抚，康纳垂下眼睛，满面醉酒的晕红：“如果父亲还在……”狼崽呜咽起来，空着的手握住了胸前的护身符，“我想他了，谢伊，我好想他……”

“我明白……”谢伊叹气，小心地托起康纳的下巴看着他难得软弱的可怜模样，“但是，康纳，你知道你必须靠自己。”

康纳点点头，又摇了摇头，他完全糊涂了，醉意融化了他假装出的冷硬外壳，内里的那个被海尔森呵护着长大的男孩如同娇气的家猫，此刻蓬松了尾巴发泄着压抑多时的情绪。他在谢伊的气息靠近时忘记了退缩，晚风和甜酒都熏人极了，尽管心里有个角落不断提醒他警觉，但是酒精已经麻痹了他的一切可能的反应，最后男人干燥的吻落在他嘴唇上。

“我会陪着你，海尔森所做的，我都会替他继续下去。”谢伊承诺道，小心地吻着康纳仿佛他是随时会逃走的小鸟，年轻人嘴里有香梨和蜜桃的味道，还有起泡酒轻甜的酒香，男人忍不住捧起他的脸吻得更深。康纳眯着眼睛发出细微的呼吸声，抖着手抓住了谢伊的手腕。

“不、不对……”他说，声音发颤，“我……”

“我知道，我知道，”谢伊按着他的后颈，轻轻抚摸，“你喝醉了，康纳，你不该喝这么多。”

“明明是你给我倒的。”狼崽立刻反驳，刚刚的慌张又全都忘了。他嘴唇红红的沾着水渍，谢伊笑着再次吻住他，不顾年轻人的挣扎把对方亲的几乎背过气。康纳糊里糊涂地被他捉着，脚下如同踏在云里。最后他陷进自己熟悉的床铺，谢伊还是缠着他，让他心慌又欣喜，男人在他唇上亲了又亲，满心喜爱地捏着他的耳垂像是在逗弄小动物。

“现在，你该睡觉了。”最后这句话落在他枕畔，伴着修普诺斯的金粉洋洋洒洒卷进康纳的梦里。

而第二天康纳就开始着手准备舞会，他不太擅长，所幸有汉弗莱先生的帮忙，谢伊的协助也让他少走了许多弯路。最后时间定在在八月的一个夜晚，请柬准时送达了客人们的手中，一切都还算顺利。

“这还不赖，比我想象的有意思多了。”等到大家都分散开去跳舞的时候，康纳凑到了谢伊身边，他刚刚被几个客人缠住了，天南海北地扯了一大堆有的没的，康纳心里无聊得直犯嘀咕，却也不能甩开脸色直接走人，现在总算躲开人群喘口气了。

“嗯，你当然做的很棒，”谢伊眨眨眼，给他塞了块小点心，“如果你在跟那几位绅士谈天的时候表情能更自然一点就好了。”

康纳一口吞掉了甜点，瞪着谢伊：“我不喜欢。”

“那你喜欢什么？”

“我喜欢我的猫，我的书房，我的花园和秋千架，还有黛比——就是那只被你弄伤的可怜小鹿。”

“你真的在养它了？”

“是她——黛比是个小姑娘，她非常可爱，我喜欢她。”

“哦……那么……”谢伊突然凑得很近，康纳扭过脸差点和他撞到鼻子，这个距离显然危险至极，年轻人瞬间紧张起来，谢伊的眼睛此刻和他们第一次见面的时候重合了——像狼一样，闪烁着危险而复杂的光，他声音压的极低，让康纳不由自主地凝神去听他的话。

“我呢？”

男人不知什么时候捉着了康纳的手腕，他的语气充满了柔和的压迫感：“你喜欢我吗，康纳？”

康纳不说话了，他被一种突然揭开的惊恐所淹没，浑身僵硬地躲避着谢伊探寻的目光，年轻人的脑中嗡嗡作响，感到似乎整个大厅的人都看向了他们，都在紧盯着他的回答。

“谢伊……”他咬紧牙关，还没说什么就被男人突然拽起，拖进了旁边一个小小的侧门里。咔嚓一声，舞会被隔绝在外，狭小昏暗的隔间里只能听到他们的呼吸声，和康纳无限放大的心跳。

“你喜欢我吗？”谢伊锲而不舍地问道，把他堵在墙边，“你喜欢猫咪、小鹿，喜欢书和花园，喜欢果味起泡酒和海绵蛋糕，喜欢早上在林子里散步……那我呢？你喜欢我吗？”

醉酒那一晚的情形又回到了他们之间，在那天之后被康纳一直避而不谈的事情。他在谢伊面前装着鸵鸟，好像这样就能否认那些带着酒味的亲吻和脉脉感情。如今谢伊终于不再放过他了。

“……那你喜欢我亲你吗？”得不到回答之后男人换了个问题，康纳的呼吸在他凑近的时候乱成一团，最后被谢伊堵进亲吻里。他护着康纳的脑后把狼崽紧紧按住，舌头搅在一起吻得急迫又毫无章法，康纳僵硬地张开嘴，勉强跟着他的节奏偷空喘息，不让自己被憋死在这个隐秘的吻里。

等到他们分开彼此的时候康纳被欺负得头发都乱了，只能红着脸盯着对方：“这不对。”

“嗯，但是这很有趣。我喜欢，我知道你也喜欢。”

康纳摇头，摘下了自己的发绳咬住准备重新扎起头发，他满脸迷茫和无措，又带着不想被看出来的倔强，谢伊低笑，突然就低伏下身，然后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他的衬衫被拉起，男人的声音传来：“抓住。”

康纳紧张极了，也不知道为什么就顺从了对方的命令，腹间暴露在空气中一阵寒意，他看不见谢伊，却能感到对方的手沿着他的腰侧向上抚摸，不像海尔森似的保养得当，谢伊的手上满是掌舵持刀形成的厚茧，粗糙却温良，年轻人感到一阵令人脚软的战栗从身体深处弥漫开，他紧紧闭起眼睛。男人的手从掀起的衬衫下滑进去，触碰上康纳饱满的胸乳，但也只是稍作爱抚就离开了。康纳嘴里衔着自己的发绳，胸腔中如鼓擂般砰砰作响，周身溢起热汗，一时间谢伊什么动作都没再继续，而他也不敢睁开眼睛。

突然他的腰带就被解开了，夏末单薄的裤子滑落下去，康纳猛地向后一缩，后背贴上墙壁，他差点惊呼出声，但是紧张中的年轻人竟然还记得嘴里咬着东西，最后也只呜咽一声，感到男人的呼吸抚在他的大腿上。

“别怕……”谢伊语调温柔，“我只想让你舒服。”

然后他的内裤也被拉下，一个亲吻落在年轻人的私密处，康纳满脸通红，不可抑止地勃起了，他又听见了谢伊的笑声，从他下腹传来，然后他的阴茎被含住。

康纳不敢置信地攥紧手里的衣料，浑身紧绷着一动也不敢动。这太超过了，是他所接受的教导里从来没有的部分。谢伊扶住他的腰臀细细舔着年轻人的硬物，一手抚摸着对方肉感结实的大腿。康纳发育得极好，翘起的阴茎看起来嫣红娇嫩，像什么可口多汁的浆果一样可爱，谢伊在那个饱满的冠状部亲了亲，然后顺着茎身舔下去，最后奖励似的在年轻人鼓胀的双球上吮吻。康纳的大腿满是汗水，在他掌下发抖，显然没有这种经验的狼崽此刻焦虑又享受地哼叫，声音低软发颤听得人心痒难耐。谢伊含住那个硬物小心地吞下去，口腔包裹住柱体细细照料着每个细节。康纳喘着气，脑中一片混乱，阴茎上的刺激过于强烈，让他不知所措地想要躲开。散乱的头发披在后颈上，沾湿了汗水变得有些刺人，康纳摇了摇头流下眼泪，不知道在抗拒谁。

最终等他在谢伊口中射出来的时候，衬衫后背已经完全被汗水打湿。男人起身把精液吐掉，拿过桌上的水杯漱了漱口，康纳倚着墙勉强保持站立，脸上满是高潮后的迷乱，谢伊取下他咬住的发绳，轻吻康纳嘴角：“怎么哭了？不喜欢吗？”

“你……”年轻人说不出话，只能咬着牙摇头，谢伊也不生气，帮他擦干眼泪，然后凑上去继续和康纳接吻，男人轻咬着狼崽软热的舌尖，气息热乎乎地交织在一起，他捉住康纳的手腕把人按在墙壁上肆意亲吻，胯下的硬物抵在年轻人的腿根。康纳瑟缩了，棕色的眼睛躲闪着谢伊的目光。

“帮帮我，嗯？你不能让我这样回到宴会里去啊。”爱尔兰人笑道，一手在狼崽的腰侧暧昧地抚摸，康纳显然误会了他的意思，犹豫着用指尖在自己嘴唇上摩挲，谢伊目光一暗。他挺想让狼崽可爱的舌头来舔舔自己的，最后再能射这个小东西一脸就再好不过了，可是对于康纳来说那不会是什么太愉快的体验。现在对他来说重要的是让康纳能愉悦的接受他的存在，吓到狼崽绝不是好选择。

于是他亲了亲年轻人的脸颊，哄诱着对方分开双腿，谢伊拉下裤子，硬热的巨物拍在康纳的大腿上。狼崽隐忍地咬住下唇，露出一个逆来顺受的表情，男人急忙捧起他的脸安抚起来。

“别怕，康纳，别担心，”谢伊说，“我不进去。你不愿意，我绝不会强迫你……现在，乖孩子，夹住我。”

康纳没说话，攀住了他的肩膀，谢伊歪过头轻咬狼崽的耳垂，把自己的阴茎挤进对方热腾腾的饱满大腿间。康纳呻吟了一声，男人的硬物烫得让人心慌，他的大腿和腰臀都哆嗦着使不上劲，谢伊在亲他肩窝了，在那些隐秘的地方留下一个一个印子，搂着狼崽的身体把他本来就不整齐的衣服揉弄的更乱。康纳在谢伊身上缠得更紧，薄薄的门板几乎阻隔不了任何声音，外面就是人声喧哗的舞厅，几乎整个巴黎社交界都汇集在这里，而他躲在昏暗的小隔间里和父亲的旧友纠缠不清，这个男人甚至刚刚帮他……天啊。

康纳捂住了自己的嘴，尽量不要在谢伊的动作里发出声音，对方滚烫的男根被夹在他腿间，抵着年轻人敏感的会阴摩擦着，康纳羞愤欲死地感到后面那个许久没被使用过的小口一阵饥渴地紧缩，似乎在男人粗暴的动作下隐隐湿润。

谢伊的动作更加激烈起来，本来附在狼崽腰窝的手下滑到他的臀部，男人急切地亲吻康纳耳根催促他夹紧双腿，手下不安分地揉捏着对方的饱满臀肉，甚至手指滑进臀缝间似有若无地触碰着年轻人的后穴。也许是气氛过于旖旎，也许是男人的侵略性太强，康纳完全昏了头。等到谢伊射在他腿间时年轻人才如梦初醒，腿间和臀缝的黏腻令狼崽害羞地说不出话。谢伊呼出一口气，笑了，拿手帕给他细细擦干净下身的一片狼藉，又帮他理好乱发和衣服。康纳腿软的几乎走不动，谢伊碰了下狼崽的下巴，亲了他一口：“抱歉，是我太急躁了……吓到你了吗？”

康纳摇摇头，脸上的潮红迟迟不退，男人体贴地脱下外套披在他身上，带着点孩子气地同他耳语：“我去门口引开侍者，等下你看着没人了，就从花园的小路回去换身衣服吧。”

康纳拽紧了外套瞪他，明明在自己家却要如同做贼一样让狼崽不高兴极了，谢伊讨好地笑笑，又亲了亲年轻人耳廓：“我的错……我再次向肯威少爷道歉。”

说完他就拉开门滑进那一片纸醉金迷里，几个贵妇和小姐为他不整洁的穿戴小声惊呼，谢伊带着他一贯的温柔笑容同她们致歉，康纳躲在阴影里，隐约听到男人周旋着众人诸如意外弄脏了外套了之类的胡话。狼崽抿起嘴，飞快逃进了花园。


	5. Chapter 5

八月末的天气一直不太好，雨下了又下，几乎让人无心工作。那天舞会之后，谢伊连着失踪了好几天，让康纳说不上是失落还是轻松。但这天下午当康纳第四次放下手里的书时，他知道自己是真的不可能再静下心了。

年轻人深呼一口气走出了书房，下午的房子里安详宁静，有女仆正在楼下的大厅打扫，康纳趴在走廊的扶手上感到心里空落落的，他发了会呆，最后下定决心向女仆喊道：“小姐！我能问你点事情吗？”

女仆抬起头，惊讶地看着少爷冲她招手：“当然……大人有什么事？”

“你知道，谢……寇马克先生去哪了吗？”

女仆意料之中地摇摇头：“他没说……”不等康纳失望，她补充道，“但是昨天玛莎出去买东西的时候好像在石马像那里遇到他了，她说寇马克先生还向她问好呢。”

康纳点头，更加茫然了，本来他以为对方是因为什么急事离开了巴黎，但是如果谢伊昨天还在他家附近出现，那他为什么这么多天不见踪影？康纳有点不高兴，他不想去琢磨是不是对方在戏耍他，或者那一晚的放肆只是个过分玩笑，这让他有种被冒犯的羞辱感。

但是这种猜测一直萦绕在他心头久久没有散去，甚至于晚餐的小竹鸡都没能让他高兴起来，夜晚当他带着这种疑虑躺在床上时，床铺的顶篷便像黏稠的黑雾流淌下来。房间里放了降温的冰块，但夏夜依然热得人心慌，康纳翻来覆去了半晌也没能睡着。他反复回忆起谢伊到来的这些日子，不能否认他被对方吸引，尽管年轻人自己并不想承认这一点，谢伊英俊风趣，聪明又讨人喜欢，更何况男人是如此明显地讨好追求他，哪怕康纳再没有经验也看出来了——这也是让他心慌意乱的原因，于情于理，站在他的身份上，他都应该坚定严厉地拒绝谢伊，并且要求对方停止这样一次一次的僭越，但是实际上他却默默的纵容了男人一切试探和得寸进尺，甚至……康纳把脸捂进枕头里，挫败地发现自己根本拒绝不了这个不速之客，这让他为自己感到羞耻，这种背德的恐慌敲击着他多年接受的教育，让那层文明的道德外壳摇摇欲坠。

夜风吹动露台的纱帘，卷动室内闷热的空气，康纳叹了口气，毫无睡意地睁着眼睛看向窗外的夜色。今晚难得晴朗，夜巡家仆的声音在花园里靠近又远离，年轻人百无聊赖地用手指卷着自己的头发，祈祷睡眠快点降临。

就在这个时候，露台突然传来了一些古怪的动静，康纳瞬间警觉起来。他坐起身靠近床头的小柜子，摸到抽屉里的拆信刀握在手里，小心地躲在墙根屏住了呼吸。

片刻外面都没有再发出声音，有一瞬间年轻人差点怀疑是自己胡思乱想出了幻觉，这时一个人突然翻上窗台跳进了屋子，康纳来不及多想，反应极快地抓住对方手臂，拆信刀的刃口直冲那人的喉咙逼近——

随即被拦了下来，陌生人的力气大得吓人，精准有力地掐住了他手腕阻止了来势汹汹的刀锋，甚至差点把康纳手中的刀打脱。一击失败的狼崽紧接着被按在了墙上，撞得背后一阵剧痛，不等他再次攻击，对方的呼吸已经凑近脸前。

“你怎么这么凶？”那人笑说，独特的口音耳熟至极，康纳盯着他，隐约见到男人额角醒目的伤疤，是谢伊。

“……你疯了！”康纳一时说不出话，最后恨恨地把刀往地上一扔，他吓得心跳不止，尤其一想到刚刚差点就要了谢伊的命更是让他浑身发冷。

谢伊倒是没在意他的咒骂，男人气定神闲地捡起拆信刀放到桌子上，牵起康纳的手亲了一下：“反应不错，看来平时有很努力的练习。能这么快发动攻击，就算是熟练的战士里也没有几个，我差点没挡住你那一下——不过你应该学着控制自己的力量，只是凭借爆发力的话，一击不中就彻底失去机会了。”

康纳瞪着他，不敢相信这种情况下这人还能跟他废话这么多，他在床边坐下，恼火地揪住自己的发尾：“你到底为什么要这样做？”

“谁会不喜欢陌生男人半夜爬上小贵族窗台幽会的故事呢？”谢伊答非所问，在床边的椅子上坐下，康纳为他的暗示瞬间红了脸，一时半会不知道怎么斥责他这种不规矩的行为。

“那你也不该这样做……”康纳最后说，声音小小的没什么底气。后怕之后他其实有点惊喜，今天还在想着谢伊，晚上人就直接出现在他面前，男人身上带着夜风和露水的味道，像个梦一样狡黠地溜进他的卧室。

“你不喜欢吗？我喜欢。”谢伊凑近他，半跪在床边捉起他的手，“康纳，你应该诚实一点。”

“我没有不诚实，我是老实人，”狼崽一本正经道，“而且你不应该什么事都由着自己喜……这是什么？”

说话间康纳感到指间一凉，他低下头，一个戒指在套在了他手上，在月光下折射出金属的光泽。

“怎么样？”谢伊看起来洋洋得意，他捉着狼崽的手左看右看，“我就知道会适合你……我的手艺还不错吧？”

“你做的？”

“当然。我有个朋友是铁匠，最近几天我空闲了就去他那里折腾这个。”

康纳抬手仔细看了看，花样有点粗糙，比不上真正专业的手艺人，总的来说质朴可爱。康纳从来不缺什么昂贵华丽的小玩意，但是这种反而难得。年轻人嘴角露出一丝笑意：“你的朋友们真奇怪……你也很奇怪。谢伊，你太神秘了。”

“神秘感不是坏事，”男人的眼睛里闪动着促狭的光芒，“可惜本来想给你打个金的，但是我朋友信不过我的手艺，不肯让我浪费材料……”

康纳噗嗤笑了：“我觉得你做的挺好的，下次我来亲自告诉他，不用担心你浪费材料。”

“所以我能理解为你愿意接受我再给你送个戒指？”

康纳不说话了，他谴责地看了谢伊一眼，换了个话题：“……你这几天去哪了？”

“嗯……你想去乡下吗？”谢伊却说，“我在路维希恩有栋小房子，你想去住几天吗？”

康纳莫名地看着他：“我不介意……但是这……”

“我去收拾房子了，”谢伊说，“这就是你的问题——我好多年不在法国啦，虽然房子平时有人照看，但是我还是自己去打理一下比较放心。

“所以现在你的决定呢？要跟我去乡下——真正的乡下，去度个假吗？”

“要是我不愿意呢？”康纳反问，但是他脸上那种愉悦期待的表情已经完全暴露了他，于是谢伊笑了，倾身圈住年轻人的腰，低语道：“那我——就把你偷走！”

说完他捧住康纳的脸颊亲了亲：“就今晚，我要把你从仆人的眼下劫出去……明天巴黎人民都会知道，有个远来的海盗偷走了肯威家的少爷，而所有人都不知道他们去了哪里……”

康纳故作老成地摇摇头，但是激动得一阵战栗，那些书里的冒险故事一时间全都涌进他的脑海，还有谢伊跟他说过的那些经历，远洋的怪兽、瑰丽的极光，全都变得触手可及地引诱着他。年轻人骨子里不安分的血液滚动起来，叫嚣着构筑出一个迷人的梦境，此刻就在他的窗台上随风摇晃了。

“我们现在就可以出发……仆人们还没回来，就像我刚刚那样，顺着窗台……我会告诉你怎么出去……”爱尔兰人紧紧抓着他的手，捂出满掌热汗，对他小声筹谋着，“然后就在协和广场那边，有我的马车，天亮之前咱们就在乡下啦。”

“……我有没有说过你是个坏狐狸？”最后康纳说，脸上是迫不及待的红晕。

“我就当是夸奖了。”谢伊满不在乎道，催促年轻人换身衣服。他站到窗边谨慎地打量起了夜巡的仆人，康纳犹豫了一秒，终于还是在渴望刺激的天性下败下阵来，当他随着谢伊翻出窗台，自由与惊险的欢喜伴着月光落了他满身，男人对他眨眨眼，抓起他的手在夜色中飞奔，穿过庄园巨大的林苑惊起夜鸟，在无人的街道躲避可能的点灯人，最后跳进街角的马车里。谢伊坐稳接住狼狈匆忙的青年，几乎在关上车门的瞬间向车夫喊了一声。

他们在车里挤挨着，一时间连呼吸声都停住了，片刻之后不约而同大笑起来。康纳爬起身捂着胸口平复呼吸，看着车窗外晃动的景色满心不可思议，他真的跟谢伊从家里逃出来了，而现在他要跟这个来路不明的男人一起去一个他根本一无所知的地方。康纳长长地呼了口气，不敢相信自己发什么疯。这真是他这么多年里做过最出格的事情了。但是他开心极了，几乎从来没有这么开心过。于是当谢伊递上一个吻时，康纳第一次微笑着回应了他。

天色稍亮的时候他们就到了谢伊的房子，坐落在离瑟涅河不远的地方，是个三层的小楼，北侧的墙壁爬满了蔓生植物，在夏日的黎明滴落一地芳香的晨露，远望能看到河流上飘着轻纱般的薄雾，有早起的农夫或渔民走在乡间的窄道上，远近能听到家畜活跃起来的声音，康纳绞着双手跟在谢伊身后踏上台阶，一时间有点不知所措。现在他才意识到自己这一趟的匆忙，他没带任何行李，换了身衣服就跑出了门，还准备在外面一呆就是很多天。

天啊。康纳呻吟一声，正在开门的谢伊回过头给了他个关切的眼神。

“没事，我只是想到我连换洗的衣服都没有。”年轻人说，“而且汉弗莱先生发现我不见了的话，肯定会着急的。”

“你可以天亮之后给他捎个信，衣服嘛……你暂时穿我的睡袍，睡一觉，我会让人去给你买几件新的。不用担心。”

说着谢伊推开门对他做出邀请的手势，他们走进屋里，晨光从巨大的落地窗流进室内淌了满地，照的地板如镜面般光亮，房子不是很大，但是用来度假正恰到好处，康纳在起居室转了两圈，满意地在沙发上坐下来：“这里真漂亮，空气也好。我不太喜欢巴黎，那里让人觉得很脏。”

“那你以后可以经常到这里玩——布洛涅森林离这不远，等下午凉快一些了，我再带你去杜巴丽城堡看看。”

“我们可以去钓鱼吗？我想钓鱼。”康纳捏着自己的指尖打算起来。

“当然，但是现在你先好好休息，客房就在楼上，仆人应该已经把洗澡的热水放好了。午饭的时候我会叫你。”

康纳点点头，在路过谢伊的时候被他捉住亲了一口。狼崽嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着什么爬上楼梯，听到房主似乎是出门去了，他洗了个热水澡钻进客房的被子里，带着旅途的疲惫沉沉睡去。

谢伊来敲他门的时候其实已经是下午，还给他带来了新买的衣服。晚点康纳换好衣服跑下楼去，男人已经在餐厅等着了，年轻的情人穿了一件镶着蓝边的短上衣，打扮得像个从学校里偷跑出来游玩的男学生，他毫不在意地挽起半边袖子扑在桌前，露出一截肌肉漂亮的小臂，吃着羊肉、蘑菇汤和奶油小蛋糕，商量着等下要去哪里玩，谢伊随他天马行空地构想这几日的行程，心不在焉地瞄着狼崽裸露的手腕和衣料包裹下的腰线。

饭后男人带着康纳在房子里仔细参观了一番，然后他们出门去杜巴丽城堡，远处河面在阳光照耀下闪烁着，折射出鱼鳞般灿金的夕晖，路边的七叶树开了花，从游人头顶投下大片阴凉。

但是等他们从城堡里出来时天却阴了，乌云黑压压地笼罩满乡村的天空，空气里弥漫着雨前特有的腥味，谢伊从商店买了一瓶潘诺酒，两人匆忙回到小楼。

楼里的仆人都不知道被打发去了哪里，康纳回屋换了身更舒适的衣服，趿着拖鞋在走廊的阳台上找到了谢伊，房主端着酒杯歪在藤椅上对着外头的树影发呆，康纳在他面前坐下，拿起一块饼干啃起来：“你在看什么？”

“没什么，”谢伊喝完杯子里的酒，给康纳也倒了一杯，“玩的开心吗？”

年轻人点头：“这真有意思，比城里好玩多了。”他吃掉最后一口饼干然后去喝酒，潘诺酒甜甜的，有股奇妙的香味，康纳舔了舔杯沿，看着外面渐沉的天色陷入沉思：“要下雨了？”

“看起来是的。”

“那我们不能去钓鱼了？”

“明天如果下雨，我们可以待在屋里看看书，我有一个很大的书房，你会喜欢的。”

狼崽喝完了杯子里的饮料，发出若有所思的声音，谢伊盯着他，突然问道：“你想一直呆在这里吗？”

康纳把手肘支在桌面上，毫不畏惧地和谢伊对视，他看起来下了很大的决心，说：“你不要试探我。”

“嗯，所以呢？”

“我不能一直呆在这，我要回去管理庄园，你知道的。”

“不能不管那些事吗？我有没有说过，有时候你特别会扫兴？”

“不能，以及你没说过，”康纳拉下了嘴角，“谢伊，我不是小孩子了。”

男人沉默了好一会，然后长长地哦了一声：“好吧，那你要跟我在一起吗？”

“我结婚了。”

“嗯哼，曾经。需要我帮你补全后半句吗？”

“别太过分。这不合规矩，这不对。”

“没什么不对，康纳，你才二十多岁，听你说话却像个半只脚踩进棺材的人。为什么你不能坦坦荡荡地去追求你让你高兴的事情？”

“我不能，谢伊，你明明知道！”

“我不知道，我只知道我大了你二十多岁，但是你还是跟着我跑出来了——康纳，你到底在顾虑什么？”

“……”康纳说不出话了，他像是忍耐着巨大痛苦那样看着谢伊，“这对你不公平。”

“什么？”谢伊皱眉。

“这对你不公平，谢伊，我不能这么自私。”

“你喜欢我吗？”

康纳点点头。

“那就足够了。我自己还没觉得不公平，你没必要为我瞎操心。”

康纳糊涂了，他有点恼火：“谢伊！”

年轻人站起来，他抓住露台的栏杆不去看另外那个人，一向温和的人第一次表现出了愤怒：“你不能一直把我当成白痴耍着玩！你到底是什么人！你到底有什么目的！你不能就这样在我父亲去世的时候出现，然后随便拿走你想要的！你、你……我喜欢你，谢伊，你到底想干什么……你成功了，所以你到底要什么！”

康纳一口气说完了这些，站在那里撑着扶手喘息，仿佛耗尽了所有的力气，谢伊还是坐着，听他胡乱发泄情绪，然后也起身，走到康纳身边站着，肩膀亲昵地贴在一起。

“这就是你的顾虑吗？你担心我别有用心，担心海尔森的死不是意外，担心我的出现是什么阴谋……所以你才这么警惕？在房子里安排了巡视的仆人，准备了自卫的武器？”

康纳摇头：“我不是什么都不懂的小孩……为什么车队会莫名在山上失事，怎么可能这么巧？格朗普雷夫人一直在给我施压，她三天两头发来信件让我这样做、那样做——就算只是热心肠，这个范围也太过分了，她是大户人家的夫人，不会连这点规矩都不懂……”

“你比我想象的聪明多了，”谢伊轻笑，语气里带着喜爱，“比我们所有人想象的都要聪明多了。你原来不是海尔森养在丝绸垫子上的小猫……你是长了锋利爪牙的小狼崽。”

“是你们总拿我当傻子，可我不是。你们觉得父亲不在，于是我什么都做不成了，是吗？”

“我可没这么觉得，你优秀极了。但是我承认，一直我都担心你过于天真。那些暗地里的人心叵测，我怕你不懂这些。”

“我……”康纳迟疑了一下，“我的确不是很懂，但是我也不傻。”

“嗯，现在我看出来了，”年长者揉了揉他的头发，“别担心，我会陪着你的，我答应过你了。”

“但是现在，该去睡觉了。”谢伊说，牵起康纳的手送他去卧室，康纳轻轻嗯了一声，心结打开让他感到心情舒畅，男人的开解和承诺也让他安心。走廊上灯光昏昏的，地板在脚下发出吱吱咯咯的声音，谢伊领着他走向客房。

到了门口的时候，男人却脚步一顿，突然攥紧了年轻人的手继续向走廊尽头的主卧走去。康纳愣了一下，瞬间紧张起来，他明白了谢伊的意思，但脑中一片空白，一时不能确定自己是不是真的想要拒绝。

雨前的天气闷热潮湿，压抑得让人头晕目眩，谢伊的呼吸声在走廊里也沉重起来，像屋外山雨欲来的夜色。康纳不敢看他，低着头任由男人把他拖进还没点灯的卧室里，熏香的味道没能让人放松一点，反而汗流的更多，热热地浸透衣服。谢伊拥住他，嘴唇压上来急切地咬开康纳的矜持和犹豫。他们的衣服滑落到地板上，狼崽被推搡着陷进床铺时隐约听到窗外一声惊雷，应该是下雨了。

谢伊在黑暗中抓着年轻人的大腿把自己深深送进他的身体，那根粗硬的肉棒反复挤开狼崽湿软的肉穴，进入他像搅开甜热的奶油，康纳在男人的侵犯里发出断续的啜泣，搂紧对方肩背在闷热中沉浮，被欺负惨了就会收紧手指在谢伊背上留下抓痕。年长者恶狠狠地咬噬他的喉咙，因为背后的刺痛更加兴奋地耸动，阴茎一下比一下顶得更深，直把狼崽禁欲多时的身体完全操开。康纳的喉咙里含混不清地揉着一些单词，似乎是求救又似乎是谢伊的名字，情欲来势汹汹又不容抗拒，让人宛如高烧般窒息，年轻人在黑暗里抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，在被谢伊咬住乳头时终于呻吟出声。

“我喜欢你，康纳，你好甜。”谢伊说，把狼崽结实修长的肉体紧紧搂在怀里，手掌在对方的后背沿着流畅的肌肉线条游走，又落到那个被操干得湿透的屁股上：“和我在一起。”

他又埋头在狼崽的胸前舔咬，康纳比一般人更丰厚饱满的胸肉让人欲罢不能，双乳间热气腾腾地蒸发出年轻的生命力，谢伊托高他的屁股狠撞了几下，又咬住了年轻人被情欲催得鼓胀的乳头，康纳的身体甜得像熟透的蜜桃，如果现在有光线，这具身体会泛着诱人的靡红，把他原本就迷人的深色皮肤调出更肉欲的色调。谢伊摸索着抓住了康纳的手，交握的掌间金属硬硬地硌着指根，是他给康纳套上的铜戒。绸纱、黄铜、黄金，这些都适合极了康纳，他的肤色在这些东西的衬托下显出娇贵的色情来，谢伊突然就歪了心思：“改天我去给你打个金脚链吧，我想看你戴着。”

他捏住狼崽的下巴吻他，下身放慢了速度，那巨物深插在年轻人湿黏的肉穴里缓慢碾压抽动，谢伊享受着阴茎被吸紧的爽快，又去亲吻康纳发颤的指尖：“还有手镯，你戴这些一定很好看。”

“不……”康纳小声抗议，尽管在对方的掠夺下他也实在说不出什么了，但是谢伊话语里隐含的意思令他又羞又恼。男人在床上就突然没了平时的绅士和礼貌，无法无天地仿佛将他当成了什么玩物一样。

谢伊轻笑，把他的小情人按进雨夜的深处随意蹂躏，康纳跑不掉了，这是在他的地盘上，大雨在窗外肆意着把夏天的夜晚挤压得更加潮湿憋闷，而他反锁上房门在黑暗中分开了康纳的双腿。谢伊把青年的大腿抬高时吞下对方的尖叫，在这场沉默又压抑的性爱中把精液完全射进他的肚子里。康纳可能并不是完全自愿的，但是这样的天气，这样的夜晚，人的心肠比融化的香膏更加柔软。当狼崽夹着男人的阴茎湿漉漉地高潮几回之后，谁还能记得清这一晚他们究竟为什么纠缠在一起呢？

等到第二天康纳醒来的时候也差不多是这样了，年轻人蜷缩着糊涂了好一会才反应过来，一时如坠冰窟，谢伊适时从背后搂住他，一个吻落在后颈：“睡得好吗？”

“不好，”狼崽说，翻过身躲开谢伊的怀抱，“热死了。”

“因为已经中午啦，”谢伊半靠起身，“你饿了吗？我做了炖肉。”

“我都不知道你还会做饭。”

“你不知道的事情可多了，你自己说的，我是个神秘的人。”谢伊眼疾手快在康纳屁股上拍了一下，然后在康纳生气之前跳下床，“你快穿衣服，我去给你泡茶。咱们到花园里吃饭吧。”

年长者消失在门口，康纳满脸通红地锤了下床单。他磨磨唧唧地起身穿衣服，雨已经停了，两只山雀落在窗台上叽叽喳喳然后飞回树梢，夏末雨后特有的清透感让人神清气爽，年轻人跑到窗边往下张望，谢伊正把托盘放在树下的桌子上，抬头冲他笑了笑。康纳撇撇嘴，假装自己没看到盘子里的柠檬蛋糕。


	6. Chapter 6

乡村的生活悠闲愉快，比起城里不知道好多少倍，康纳坐在楼顶花房的藤椅里，把腿翘在窗台外面的时候，心里那点逃家的愧疚和恐慌像太阳下的蒲公英一样轻飘飘地飞走不见了。天气晴朗的白日，阳光晒得人昏昏欲睡，于是他和谢伊躲在阴凉的屋子里，打理花房或是在书房读些东西，等到下午晚些暑气散去，他们就出门闲逛，在村里的酒馆吃些薄饼、炸鱼和肉汤。康纳很喜欢这样粗糙的生活，他戴着那会时兴的浅沿便帽，跟在谢伊身边从村头逛到村尾，像个无忧无虑的牧羊人。而康纳也不再睡在客房了，到了晚上，他会在浴缸里泡一个长长的澡，然后和谢伊滚倒在主卧的那张四柱大床上。

他也一直念念不忘出去钓鱼的事情，可惜总因为这样那样新奇的事情一直耽搁着，谢伊一早去买了鱼竿和几种常用的鱼钩，放在客厅的一角闲置着。这天吃完午饭，康纳正准备上楼去书房，突然又想起了这件事。

“谢伊！”他趴到楼梯扶手上，冲厨房的方向喊，“咱们明天去钓鱼吧！”

“嗯？”男人从门口探出头来，“怎么突然想起来了？”

“我一直说要去，但是老是忘掉，”康纳去指那些渔具，“刚刚想起来了！明天就去吧，这两天天气很好。”

“可以啊，我知道一个好地方，有很多鳟鱼，而且没什么人。”

“那就这么决定了！我们可以一早就去，带上午餐等到天黑再回来。”康纳满意地点点头。

于是第二天一早狼崽就被谢伊弄醒了，他哼哼着把毯子拽起来蒙住脸试图继续睡觉，然后被男人在屁股上狠拍了一把：“再不起床的话，鳟鱼就全部游跑啦。”

“才不会，我什么时候去鳟鱼都会在那里的……”康纳打着哈欠不想动弹，昨晚纵情的倦怠和激动还在身体里，毯子底下还能闻到色情的味道。他都想不通为什么谢伊还能起这么早，狼崽翻个身眯着眼睛看男人把窗帘拉开，清晨凉爽泛白的日光立刻填满了室内。谢伊走回床边给了他个吻。

“别说那些孩子话了，明明昨天是你要求‘一早就去’的。我已经准备好了午饭，趁现在天还没热起来。不然顶着太阳赶路可不舒服。”

康纳嘟嘟囔囔地试图再睡一会，但是谢伊爬上床开始一个劲骚扰他，在脖子和胸前亲来亲去，手伸进睡袍下面不断轻抚他一边的乳头，狼崽只好挣扎着爬起来躲开男人越来越放肆的动作。

“你就是一只烦人的乌鸦！”他气呼呼地去衣柜里翻找今天出门的衣服，谢伊在他身后大笑：“我的名字确实有乌鸦的意思……所以你这样说也没什么不对。”

他们很快收拾好了出门的东西，然后骑上马准备去钓鱼，夏季的清晨还没热起来，但是他们还是挑了一条小路走，高大的树木包围着他们，轻纱飘带般的晨雾湿漉漉地系缠在树木之间，远离大路的地方连个人影都看不到，只有零星的野山羊被马蹄声惊动，从灌木后面跳出来然后慌不择路。两人松松挽着缰绳让马匹自己慢慢在路上走着。

等到开阔一点的地方，谢伊放慢速度和康纳并排，他们靠得太近，以至于彼此的脚不时碰在一起，狼崽默许他没事找事的小动作，四下张望着逃窜的山鸡和河狸：“改天我们能去打猎吗？”

“如果你想的话。首先我找个时间教你爬树吧。”

“我会爬树，而且我弓箭用的比你好。”康纳带着点小得意地瞄了谢伊一眼。

“你会爬树？谁教你的，海尔森可不会这个。”

“是我母亲教我的，虽然她去世很早……”康纳停顿了一下，“很久以前的事情了，在我还小的时候。然后我就被父亲接去了庄园。那时候我大概十岁。”

谢伊点点头：“我很抱歉。”

“没什么的，这些事情都总会发生，”康纳抬头看了看遮天蔽日的树冠，“我也没有很难过了，虽然我很怀念她。母亲是个了不起的女性。”

“看出来了，你的性格受她影响很大。”谢伊伸出手在他上臂拍了拍，“这样说可能不太合适，但是我很感激她。”

男人露齿一笑，康纳为他话里隐含的意思一阵耳热。几只杜鹃扑棱棱从他们头顶飞过去消失在路那边的树梢里，从山毛榉林的间隙里能看见远处红瓦白墙的农舍，山谷间隐约回荡着家畜的铃铛声和牧人的吆喝。他们经过一条小溪后走进更深的林子里，獾发出嘎嘎叫声，站在树根下打量闯入的游人，康纳看着一只皮毛艳丽的狐狸从他的马蹄边飞快地跑走，突然有点可惜：“我应该带着猎刀出来的，至少应该带把匕首。这里很适合打猎。”

“可以下次再来，没必要心急。”

康纳点点头，又被远远看不见终点的路吸引了注意力：“还有多远啊？”林间草地上的光斑明晃晃的，狼崽打了个哈欠，“我觉得都快到午饭时间了。”

“你饿了？”谢伊小心避开路当中突起的树墩，“我可以给你先拿点饼干或是小香肠……我准备了一些零食，就是防止你在路上饿肚子。”

康纳看起来对小香肠有点兴趣，他在听到那个词的时候眼睛一亮，但是看了看被系得整整齐齐的包裹，他摇了摇头：“我还不是很饿……只是有点无聊。”

“那……我唱歌给你听？”谢伊在狼崽有点惊恐和嫌弃的目光下大笑，“我唱歌挺好听的，别不信……好吧好吧，你不想听就算了。”他四下张望着，“其实也没有很远了……无聊的话，就给自己找点有意思的事情做呗。”

说着男人顺手扯下一截低垂的树枝把玩，用尖头的树叶去拨康纳脸侧的小辫子，狼崽不胜其扰，恼火地偏头躲开，谢伊却继续靠过来，最后他只能也折了一截树枝同对方格挡，他们骑在马上手中你来我往地比划着，惊醒准备入眠的猫头鹰，蹲在树杈上瞪着他们。

等到两人越过下一条河之后，谢伊牵过马头离开了小路，带着康纳走进树林里，马蹄踏过湿润的地面掀起草皮，越过一个小小的山坡之后树林突然戛然而止，一大片明亮干净的河滩暴露出来。

“哇！”康纳低声惊呼，没想到巴黎的郊外竟然有这种地方，这是个小小的河谷，四下寂寥无人，泉水在斧凿般的河道里湍急奔涌。康纳下了马小跑去河边，找了个河水比较平缓的地方向水里看，一只肥美的鳟鱼恰好跳起又落回去，溅了狼崽满脸水珠，他忍不住笑起来。

“好凉！”康纳回头向正在拴马的谢伊招手，“快来！这里的鳟鱼特别好！”

年轻人跑回来拿了装着渔具的包裹，他们沿着河坝找个了有树荫的地方，谢伊取下马鞍上的包裹，在树荫下铺开野餐布，康纳忙着把鱼竿装好，卷好鱼线，然后去盒子里翻找鱼钩。

“我以为你会想要先吃饭，”谢伊从包里拿出一些烤饼和一小罐鹰嘴豆泥，还有一小袋用油纸包好的香肠，又拿出两瓶果子露，“你刚刚不是饿了吗？”

“我把鱼竿放好。”康纳说，他抖了几下鱼竿让线抛进水里，把钓竿固定在河岸边后回到树荫下，他拿起裹满豆泥的香肠小心啃着炸的焦脆的肠衣，又撕下一块饼小口咬着，中午的炎热在水边被击退，树荫下的午餐让人心情愉悦。谢伊喝着果子露，眼睛一直盯在康纳身上，含着笑看他吃得嘴唇油亮亮的，康纳舔掉站在手指上的酱汁，凑过去想要喝一口饮料。

“喏。”谢伊把自己的杯子递给他，康纳就这他的手喝了一口，唇上的油渍沾在杯沿上，谢伊收回杯子故意沿着那个唇印喝下去，冲狼崽眨眨眼，康纳脸红了，同时一种不确定的疑惑再次笼罩着他。

“谢伊，你到底……”年轻人犹豫着要不要问出困扰自己很久的问题。

“嗯？”

“你是怎么看我的？”想了想之后，康纳决定换个问法。

谢伊没回答，他举着杯子的手停在半空，像是陷入了思考，片刻之后他坐直了身体把杯子放下了：“我发现我可能把你带坏了。”他笑吟吟地说，面对康纳不解的目光他说，“原本是我喜欢拐弯抹角——你还讽刺过我。现在怎么连你也这样了，这不好，康纳，我还是喜欢你直白一些。”

“我……”狼崽张张嘴不知道怎么辩解，谢伊探过身轻轻一吻：“我明白你想问什么……是我的错，不知道怎么还让你有这样的猜忌。我多喜欢你，康纳，我一早就爱你了。

“你站在教堂门口和那些人说着话，气色不好但是强打精神，咬字清楚又干净。光从教堂的彩绘玻璃透过来照在你身上，你那么温柔又坚强，像个真正的天使一样。”

谢伊捉住他的手，拇指按在手腕上轻轻抚摸：“我那时候就在想，这个天使要是我的该多好……可惜我来迟了，他已经属于别人了。但是你没有拒绝我接下来的示好，于是我又有了希望。”男人温柔地笑了，“你那么好，出身高贵又优秀，但是却会帮女仆捡起掉落的发卡。还有你在村子里的酒馆和别人闲聊的样子，康纳，我怎么能不喜欢你？”

年轻人的脸一层一层红上去，谢伊把他拉进一个浅吻，男人的呼吸热热的，那双手捧住了狼崽的脸颊，满是喜爱和珍惜。康纳张开嘴主动加深了这个吻，他靠进谢伊怀里，认真地吻着，闭着眼睛满脸虔诚和满足，哪怕被这个吻憋得快喘不过气，熟悉的战栗从尾椎爬上去，他们喘息着分开彼此，不合时宜的冲动避无可避地膨胀起来，谢伊抓住了康纳的手腕，脸上有一种残忍的凶狠一闪而过，他在狼崽喘匀气之前又亲了上去，搂住康纳的腰，强有力的手挤压着年轻人结实的腰背把他固定在怀里，这一切来势汹汹让人无法反应，谢伊只来得及拽过自己的外套，就把人压倒在树荫下的草地上。

“等、等等！”意识到男人的打算，狼崽彻底慌了手脚，“这是在外面！”

“我知道，”谢伊心不在焉地回答，把自己埋到年轻情人的双腿间，“不会有人的，这里很偏僻。”

“……这都是你计划好的？”

“没有，”他眨眼，狡猾地笑了，“是你太可口了。”

康纳脸红，谢伊笼在他身上背着光，英俊得像个神祇，于是男人解开他扣子时年轻人只是用手臂挡住了眼睛，发出细微的叹息。谢伊的长外套正垫在他身下，而男人忙着去脱掉他的裤子，那双在最近已经变得无比熟悉的手抚摸着青年的臀部，又滑下去在大腿间触碰。康纳紧绷起身体，却只是让自己的双腿夹上了谢伊的腰。

“放松，你要学着去享受这些。”男人嘀咕道，注视着几乎赤裸的康纳，青年幕天席地地躺在白日下的草坪上，大敞着衬衫露出焦糖色的躯体，肌肉在阳光下几乎闪闪发光，仿佛轻轻一碰就能滴下蜜一般诱人，这简直是什么色情画上的场景。谢伊忍不住抚上他的腿侧，手掌沿着平滑的线条一路下滑，落到了康纳的脚踝上，他抬起小情人的腿，一个吻落在康纳细细的脚腕上，看到狼崽从手臂下偷看他，嘴角抿着害羞的浅笑，他这幅情态让人忍不住心跳加速，谢伊感受着掌中分明的跟腱，吻继续滑上小腿，康纳在他身下轻轻扭动，发出微颤的鼻音。

“这有点痒……”他小声说，血色从锁骨蔓延到他眼角，看得出来他在努力按照谢伊的要求去放松自己，但是不太成功，“谢伊，不要这样……”

被喊到的人笑了：“嘘，”谢伊在他的小腿肚上轻咬一口，“体会就好，别总是发牢骚。”

“我没有……”康纳反驳，光裸的脚掌在男人肩膀上小小踩了一下，然后吻就落到膝弯，男人粗糙滚烫的手掌托住他细韧的小腿。年轻人弓起背呼吸渐渐急促，阴茎已经翘起来贴在小腹上，在日光下被看得纤毫毕现让他害羞极了，也更加敏感。当谢伊的嘴唇贴上那丰满结实的大腿时，康纳忍不住发出一串介于啜泣和呻吟之间的气音，男人坏笑，在他腿根柔嫩的皮肤上咬出一个清晰的吻痕。

“你喜欢这个。”谢伊说，语气很肯定，康纳哼哼着终于没有反驳他，狼崽眼睛低垂着，不知道有没有一丝委屈在。年长者摸了摸他的勃起：“康纳，你更喜欢哪个？”

“什么——”

“你是更喜欢……”谢伊捉住他那热热的一根随意抚摸，手指技巧性地按揉着柱身，没几下就让年轻人抖着腰更大声地呻吟，前液流出来很快糊满男人的手掌和指缝，谢伊笑着把这些液体涂满阴茎和年轻人的会阴，“你是更喜欢这样？”

说完这一句，手掌就滑进康纳的股间，借着体液的润滑，两根手指挤进了那处，温热的肉穴一如既往让人心动，没花什么功夫男人就按上了那个让狼崽放弃抵抗的区域，指尖揉弄按压着：“还是……更喜欢我进去，把你操的直流水？”谢伊故意说得直白又粗俗，康纳咬住下唇耳根发烫，但是这种低俗的调情有用极了，他的阴茎跳了跳，后穴也一阵激动地夹紧，有液体涌了出来。谢伊对他露出一个了然又下流的笑容，亲了一口他的乳头。

“你果然喜欢，”男人抽出了手指，“让我猜猜，你还希望我全部射给你，是不是？射满你那个永远欲求不满的小屁股，最好让你一直能夹着我的精液，这样你就不会去想别的男人了。”

谢伊的阴茎沉甸甸地塞在他腿缝里，蹭在穴口将入不入地戏耍他，康纳缩紧身体仿佛被冒犯了：“我没有想过……”

“只是个玩笑，康纳。”谢伊笑出声，康纳就是这样一板一眼的样子格外可爱，驯服但有点小别扭让他格外吸引人，谢伊亲亲他，感到自己更硬了。拖延时间没什么意思，于是男人不再温存，挺腰把自己送进康纳温暖的体腔，软肉挤压着茎身，过电般的快感从鼠蹊沿着脊椎窜上大脑，谢伊喘了口气缓和了一下射精的冲动，俯下身按紧狼崽开始耸动，康纳捂着嘴在他怀里发抖，在谢伊掐住他的腰时主动捧起男人的脸额头相抵。户外的性交让他敏感至极，紧厚的肉壁绞着那根熟悉的形状激烈收缩着，狼崽几乎没多久就攀上了高潮，绞紧的穴肉被男人继续大力操开，直到精液喷薄出来填满了他内里的每个缝隙。

谢伊喘息着压着他久久没有动作，然后小心放下狼崽几乎麻掉的腿，抽出自己把小情人搂进怀里安抚，他贴着康纳的嘴角湿湿黏黏地亲吻，手有一下没一下地抚摸着对方尚且潮湿温热的臀部。康纳不高兴地挣扎了一下，然后因为后穴里的潮涌感红透了脸，谢伊开始捉着他的手亲吻关节，声音温柔：“我道歉，是刚刚太激动了。我不该射在里面的。”他起身披起自己的衬衫，又从大衣口袋里翻出手帕去帮康纳清洁，狼崽哼哼着忍受了这样粗糙的事后，在离谢伊的房子有段距离的野外，他实在不能挑剔什么。

“抱歉等下得让你……带着这些回去了，”男人听起来像是忍笑，他又亲了亲康纳的脸颊，“你还能骑马吗？”

狼崽瞪着他，谢伊只好做出致歉的手势：“好的，好的，我就多余问这一句……那就只能走回去了，等下你侧坐在马上，我来牵着缰绳。都怪我，我再次道歉。”

于是原定的计划只好取消，他们一条鳟鱼都没钓到，就匆忙回到了宅子，走到门口的时候天已经快黑了，夕阳下墙上的孤挺花变成了鲜艳的紫红，台阶上站着个人，看起来等了很久。康纳好奇地打量着那人，不知道为什么心里升起一种不安。谢伊把他扶下马，小声叮嘱他自己去浴室洗个澡。

等康纳再下楼的时候谢伊正在客厅里，拿着自己的短剑小心擦拭保养，但是他看起来是这么的心不在焉。康纳在他右手边的扶手椅里坐下，拿着毛巾擦自己的头发：“刚刚那是谁？”

“邮差，”谢伊说，叹了口气放下手里的短剑，“明天一早我就带你回巴黎。”

康纳的手顿住了：“庄园里出什么事了？”

“不，庄园没事，只是……”谢伊皱着眉，欲言又止，“明天你回去就知道了，我觉得我一时跟你说不清。”

这话让康纳更加心慌，他无意识地摇摇头：“不……谢伊，到底怎么了？”

“我觉得不算坏事。”男人却说，还是忧心忡忡的样子，“你先别急，今天太晚了，早点休息……相信我。”

康纳茫然地看着他，脸上重新笼罩起他们刚认识时的戒备和忧郁，谢伊只好凑到他面前去亲吻安抚自己的狼崽：“康纳，你听我说，并不是有什么坏事发生了，只不过……有些事情需要你回去一趟。你不想回去也不要紧，我给汉弗莱先生捎个信，然后你可以继续待在这里。”

“不是的，”年轻人接受了谢伊的吻，“我只是……你刚刚的表情并不像是没事。”

“嗯……因为我舍不得你回去？”爱尔兰人脸上重新挂起笑容，“等你回到巴黎，就不是我的小金丝雀啦。”

“我从来都不是！”康纳瞪他，心里稍微放松了一点。谢伊嘴上敷衍着揉乱他尚且带着湿气的头发，两个人打闹着钻回卧室。

而另一边，巴黎城里的庄园内，并没有谢伊所说的那样平静。就在下午，一个意想不到的人骑着马进了庄园，那人走进宅邸，一个正在给花瓶扫灰的女仆看到他，几乎把手里的东西扔掉。

“是……是……”她脸色惨白、魂不附体，仿佛面前的是个可怖的幽灵。而明显刚刚经历过旅途奔波的男人则不耐地摘下手套扔在一旁的小几上：“艾琳，如果你连基本的应变能力都不具备，也没什么必要待在这里了……去给我准备洗澡的热水，以及把汉弗莱先生喊去后宅。”

女仆跌撞着仿佛随时会尖叫起来，匆忙忙施礼退下了。而那人——失踪多月已经宣布死亡的肯威老爷，疲惫但是精神很好，等到汉弗莱先生出现时他已经坐在休息室的沙发上翻阅这些天的报纸了，老管家同刚刚的女仆一样，气息不稳、满脸惊惧，他悚然站立着打量那个熟悉的人，哆哆嗦嗦几乎说不出完整的单词：“……老、老爷？”

“是我，别告诉我这么短的时间内所有人都不认识我了。”

“不……您，您是……”

“如果你想问我的死讯——是我放出去的，事出突然，所以耽误了一段时间才让你们得到消息。玛德琳比我想象的更心狠手辣，差一点就让她得手了，”海尔森揉了揉眉心，“至于我这段时间……有些事情需要处理一下，而肯威老爷不好露面。

“现在我需要的都准备差不多，于是是时候让肯威老爷回到巴黎了，”他站起来准备去卧室洗个澡休息一番，长时间的颠沛和算计让人疲惫不堪，即使是他也快要吃不消：“少爷还好吗？他在书房？”

管家还没来得及从这样的冲击中反应，又被这个问题难住了：“这……少爷现在不在家……”

“不在？”海尔森停住了脚步，“他去哪了？”

“他……”老管家一时不确定让老爷知道真相是不是合适，最后只能就轻避重道，“他去乡下散心了，前段时间太忙，您又……少爷累坏了。”

“去了乡下？”海尔森表情古怪，“他自己一个人？”

“不是，是有位寇……”

“谢伊？”海尔森出乎意料地接上，看起来松了口气，“那我就放心了，如果谢伊陪着他的话。”

“您知道这位先生要来？”

“是，谢伊正是我喊来的，那种情况下我实在放心不下康纳……”海尔森说，“谢伊是我的老友，非常有能力而且可靠的人，有他在我才能安心。”

汉弗莱先生一时不知道怎么说才好，以为惨死的人死而复生，以为巧遇的人实则精心安排，想必会在巴黎掀起又一番风暴。而海尔森没有注意到管家的反常，他太累了，急需休息，匆匆吩咐管家给谢伊稍信后肯威老爷走上楼梯，在面对下一波阴谋之前，他得调整好自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想参考了电影《大河恋》的情节写个假蝇钩钓鱼的，结果字数不够了_(:з」∠)_


	7. Chapter 7

是夜。

马车踏着泥水在旅店的门口停下，一个男仆从车辕上跳下冲进店里。老板趴在柜台前抱着一个橡木酒杯昏昏欲睡，被钱袋砸在柜子上的声音吓醒了。

“一间客房，要最好的，还要一间足够大的房间给仆人休息。我们的马也要牵去休息。”那人粗声粗气道，把钱袋往前推了推。老板抹了把脸，客人是个身材高大的男人，全身笼罩在一件用来挡雨的粗布披风里，已经湿透了，他频繁向外看去，好像在提防什么不测，门外一辆高档马车停在大雨里，车门上有不知道哪家权贵的家徽。

“是……可是我们只有一间客房了……而且已经被一位先生订走了。”店主看着那个鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋不知道如何是好，出于直觉他意识到这不是他能得罪的起的人家，但是那位还没露面的房客也不是善茬。

“谁？”

“呃，是一位来自英国的肯威先……”

“尊贵的海尔森·肯威老爷！”男仆打断了旅店老板的话，“那是我家主人的朋友！他被暴雨堵在了海岸那边……请为我们安排那间客房吧，不必担心，我家主人会向肯威老爷解释的。”

“啊……这、这样真的合适吗……”老板唯唯诺诺，而那男仆把钱袋往他手底一按，带了点隐秘地说道：“您只管安排就好，老爷们的交情……我家主人正染了风寒，可不能再呆在外头了……这些多出来的钱，就当做是给您添麻烦的报酬，还请不要嫌少。”

金币闷闷地在袋子里碰撞出诱人的声响，老板咽了咽口水把袋子攥紧了一些：“大人受了病可不成……这不成，”他拿出了钥匙放进男仆的手里，“房间在三楼，如果你们需要请大夫……”

“不必，我们家有仆人是极好的医生，”男仆接过钥匙，声音闷闷的，“老爷一向未雨绸缪。”

说完他就转身走回雨幕里，车窗被打开，他上前去像是交谈了几句，随后跟车的仆人们忙碌起来，两人卸下行李搬进店里，刚刚回去捎话的那位撑开了伞，等着老爷走下车。那位神秘的先生像个幽灵般滑到伞下，一身黑漆漆的袍子，脸被遮的严严实实，只有偶尔的咳嗽声证明他是个活人。

他们在前厅停下脚步，看着仆人们忙碌安排住宿，一边小声地交谈着，旅店老板漫不经心地竖起了耳朵，却也听不清真切，只有那位做主人的低沉声线和独特的英国口音令人难以忽视。他们没逗留多久，就上楼去了，老板从柜台后探头，看见那老爷的衣角像流动的黑雾般消失在楼梯上，很快，连他的咳嗽声也听不见了。老板低下头，看见账本上男仆登记的姓名，沃波尔*。

深夜的旅店很快恢复了平静，暴雨还在下，门外树影晃荡如撒旦的利爪，老板拿着烛台在门口探头探脑了半晌，除了夜雨，这方圆几里地连只鸟都见不到。他把店门关好，转身去了后厨，旅店老板的妻子像只瘦削的黄鼠狼般躲在楼阁的阴影里。

“他们来了？”

“他的仆人写的是沃波尔……但是听口音准没错，而且我认得那个家徽。”

那女人从阴影里探出个尖锐的下巴，声音像生锈的刀子在刮墙：“给他的仆人一些热牛奶，给这个老爷一杯红酒！耶稣基督，这可怜的有钱人要病死在这个冻死人的晚上喽……没人会知道他们在这里住过。”

“不行，不行，那位大人吩咐过了，要见到这个倒霉鬼的脑袋……他生病了，病的很重，我们有机会得手的。”

女人啧了一声，她从楼阁下钻出来，手里握着一把匕首：“不，你不明白。我听说过这个人了……我跟其他客人打听过他……除了下毒，我们根本办不到，”女人黄瘦的脸上笼罩着阴影，她像染了热病般抖索着，“他的剑使的好极了，据说还有把没人见过的刀子每天都带着身边……毒死他，然后再取他的脑袋，否则死的就是咱们！”

老板颤抖了一下，女人已经爬起身去翻出托盘和几个杯子了，她从柜子的最里面翻出几个小纸包，把里面的粉末倒进了牛奶桶里。

这一切进行的那样悄无声息，店老板站到后厨门口往外看，客人们都睡了，整个旅店上下连只活跃的老鼠都见不到。女人端起托盘绕过门口，泛黄的眼珠子对着自己的丈夫投去神经质地一瞥，随后只剩她的脚步声回荡在楼阁间。

雨越下越大。

女人回来的很快，带着油腻腻的木头托盘和一堆空杯子。

“我看着他们喝完的，”她笑起来像个老地精一样恶毒，“等着吧，不要一个钟头他们就会通通丢了命。”

马廊里几匹商队的马吃饱了干草后睡着了，只有尾巴偶尔摆动一下，夜更深，老鼠和虫子开始在储物柜间出没，弄出窸窸窣窣的声响，旅店夫妇坐在厨房里对着蜡烛算时间，女人一遍一遍磨着那把锃亮的匕首，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着不知道哪个地方的俚语。蜡油融了一盘底，烛心渐渐靠近了桌面，旅店的女主人在晃荡的灯影里提着刀站了起来。

“我们去收割……收割那个有钱的蠢货的脑袋，”她桀桀怪笑，“……不，我们是在赚钱。他们的东西可以卖掉，是一大笔收入……割了他的脑袋，又是一大笔钱……我们也是有钱人了。”

那刀光一闪，舔着湿漉漉的空气就没入旅店的楼梯上，男人还是坐在后厨，冷汗涔涔如淋了通冷水澡，液体从头上滴下来，黏腻地滑落在他头上，老板一个激灵蹦起来。他以为是血从楼梯上留下来了。是雨水，后厨的房顶漏雨了。

女人则比他的丈夫胆大得多。她紧握着匕首捂在前胸，跨上了三楼的走廊。这位贵客的仆人们没能得到他们需要的房间，于是都睡在了走廊上，现在的走廊悄无声息——连呼吸声也没有。她踢了一脚就近的一个人，那身体沉甸甸的、像个装满石头的麻袋般滚落在地板上。女人笑了。

最里面的那间房紧锁着，旅店女主人掏出了钥匙。房间里黑漆漆的，也是连呼吸声都听不见的死寂，唯有床上一团鼓起的人型一动不动。

她像只杂毛鬣狗一样扑上去，刀子插进脖子的位置。没有溅血，这很正常；但刀锋碰到的艰涩感也绝不是切开肉的感觉。女人感到脊背发凉，不等她起身，一个人影突然从窗帘后闪出来，把她从床上掀翻下去。

窗外闪电的间隙里她看见了那张脸，黝黑、留着胡子，是个常年在外风吹日晒的水手的样子：“你不是……”

“我当然不是，”那贵客用一种滑稽的口音道，“我都说了，我是肯威老爷的朋友。”

用来行凶的匕首斩断了雨夜下女人魂飞魄散的惊号。

“处理掉了？”门外一个人走进屋来，脚步轻盈地越过女人的尸体，他手里拿着一个圆鼓鼓的包裹，布料上浸渍着一片不祥的污渍。

“这娘们没什么谋略，胆子倒是不小，”那肯威老爷的朋友——克里斯托弗·吉斯特，缓缓站起来舒展了下身体，他把那把匕首随便地扔在地上，“女人心狠手辣起来比男人可恐怖多了，Sir.”

另外那人敷衍地点点头，把包裹递了过去：“你去同这见钱眼开的蠢货商量吧——按照我们安排的，这是那个可怜人的头，他与我长得很像，等巴黎这一路稍微腐烂，大概也分辨不出了……你这衣服稍后沾了血送回庄园，让那老板把尸体都搬去外头的森林，夏天的饿狼想必不会让我们失望。”

“但是，Sir，你真的不回去见见少爷？”吉斯特接过了包裹，看向真正的贵客，海尔森还是那身仆人的打扮，他摆摆手：“我相信康纳……而且我让谢伊过去了，不会有事的。眼下要紧的是把玛德琳摆平……这女人多拖一天都是威胁。

“等下我会启程去鲁贝，有消息说那里有玛德琳的人，我觉得这一趟会有很惊喜的发现。”

“她叛国？”吉斯特皱眉，除了这个可能，还有什么会让这个女人在靠近比利时的边陲小城安排手下？

“谁知道呢。”海尔森笑笑，披上斗篷准备离开，“我在那里的驿站等你。安排得利落一点，肯威家的下人不是摆设，这里烧掉，不要留下痕迹。”

吉斯特耸耸肩，脏活累活总得有人干。男人叹口气，拖起行凶者的尸体时在心里抱怨着谢伊再一次的好运气。

雨丝毫没有要停的意思，马蹄声在雨幕里响起，像惊雷撕破黑暗，然后渐行渐远。

海尔森猛地惊醒了。

他缓了好一阵，从惊梦中带出一背的冷汗。男人从床上坐起来，窗外不知道什么时候开始下雨，天气阴沉沉的看不出时间，房门外的大宅也安安静静的，海尔森披起外套，走出了门，挂钟喀喀哒哒地指向最下方，汉弗莱先生在大厅里的软椅上坐着，不知道在想什么。

等到海尔森走到他面前的时候，管家才从思绪里回过神来：“……老爷您醒了？”

“显而易见，”海尔森揉了揉额角，噩梦带来的头疼让他现在心情很不好，“康纳还没回来？”

“已经回来了，就在几个钟头之前，”管家指了下书房，“少爷洗过澡就去书房看账了……我还没告诉他关于您……”

“不要紧，我自己跟他说。”海尔森摆摆手示意管家可以去休息了，汉弗莱先生识趣地带上门离开了后宅。

海尔森走到书房前，定了定神之后推开门：“康纳。”

他的狼崽正坐在昏昏的灯下，同他离开前的那些夜晚别无二致，带着雪松和荒野般的美丽和安定，安安稳稳地待在他的掌心里。海尔森情不自禁地踏进门，但期待着的重逢在看到康纳毫无血色的脸和滑落的笔时宣告落空，他停下了脚步。

康纳此刻转过身看向他了，脸上一片空白。

“康纳。”海尔森有点心虚，只好再次呼唤儿子的名字，然后快步走上前想要把他拥进怀里——被康纳飞快地躲过了。狼崽几乎是用最快的速度从椅子上窜起来，惊悚地隐藏进书架的阴影中。

“……父亲，”他用了陈述句，“你没事。”

“没有，除了我真的很想你。康纳，对不起——我首先希望得到你的谅解。”

“不。”狼崽嘶声道，这是他从小到大第一次如此果决地拒绝海尔森，“我需要解释，以及这就是谢伊不肯告诉我的‘有些事情’是吗？”

海尔森龇牙，他一时有些尴尬，不知道怎么说才好，在他的人生里几乎没有这种情况。肯威善于撒谎，同时善于解决谎言被戳破时要面对的——但康纳是不同的，海尔森不能用更多的谎言去伤害他。

于是海尔森说：“我想，没错。”

“谢伊来到庄园不是巧合。”

“没错。”

“你没死，但你骗了我，骗了所有人——因为格朗普雷夫人？”

“没错，康纳，你真让我惊……”

“骗子。”

海尔森沉默了。康纳向前挪动了一步，他的脸上满是愤怒和痛苦的潮红，像是被拖进深海即将窒息的人，他嘴唇哆嗦着重复道：“骗子。”

“……对不起。”

“为什么不告诉我？”

“我担心你，康纳，你太小了。”

“我是家主——至少你不在的时候我是，你根本不相信我。”

“不，我只是……”

“你不相信我，父亲，你觉得我只能被你保护。”

海尔森看向他的狼崽，高大得像个男人，但心里依然是个孩子。他被自己的父亲伤害了，只因为一个谎言，他是那么脆弱，他当然需要保护。

但他是个家主了。海尔森否定了自己刚刚的、甚至是一直以来的想法——他是个优秀的、可以独当一面的接班人了。狼崽的爪牙已经长齐，虽然他依然有着柔软的腹毛和水晶般的心，但是当老狼不在的时候，他可以保护好自己了。

海尔森叹了口气，贴近康纳去把他拉进怀里。狼崽明显在抗拒，但是在父亲一下一下的抚慰下，最后终于软化在男人的怀里。

“……我好想你，父亲，你回来了。”康纳的声音在外面的雨声中几乎听不真切，海尔森搂紧了他，贴上狼崽的嘴角。

“我知道，对不起，是我错了，”海尔森小声抚慰他，“我应该告诉你的，我应该更信任你。我知道。”

“格朗普雷夫人在你不在的时候一直在安排什么，父亲，我已经尽我所能阻止她了……你应该告诉我，我本可以做更多。”

“我都知道，你做的很好，对不起。”海尔森轻吻着康纳的脸侧，不可自拔地嗅闻他颈间的热气，“接受我的道歉，康纳。”

“我接受，父亲，不要再有下次了，我不想再主持你的葬礼。”康纳说，侧过头主动去吻海尔森，然后迎接他的是男人凶狠地迎合，海尔森咬开狼崽的牙关，急迫地加深了这个阔别已久的亲吻。

一片混乱间他们滚倒在书房的地板上，窗外的雨下得极大，没关严的阳台门缝隙里吹进寒冷潮湿的夜色，康纳眨了眨眼睛，发现灯不知道什么时候熄灭了，海尔森覆在他身上，英俊的面孔熟悉而令人安心。

“你哭了。”他突然低语，康纳愣了一下摸了摸眼睛，指尖一片凉意，年轻人的脸颊逐渐升温。

“我只是……”他想要找个理由辩驳，但是又想不到什么好借口，海尔森轻笑，充满眷恋地吻了吻狼崽的下巴，然后男人抽出了自己的手帕，蒙住了康纳的双眼。

“父亲？”年轻人不知所措了，视力被剥夺让他其他感官更加明显，当海尔森褪去他的裤子时，沉重的不安攥紧了他的心脏，冷风卷上他的皮肤，然后是海尔森熟悉的手掌。

“感受我。”他说，“我很想你。”

“我也很想你。”康纳小声道，在海尔森进入他的身体时融化成男人掌下温顺的猫。海尔森的手在年轻人的皮肤上恣意游走，抚摸着每一寸他曾经抚摸过或是忽略了的皮肤。男人舔舐着狼崽的锁骨和肩颈，品尝他饱满的肌肉绷紧又放松。

“你瘦了……对不起。”海尔森低语，更深更沉重地进入狼崽的秘处，那里把男人的阴茎紧紧包裹，像是渴望着整根阳具都去填满他一样地收缩。海尔森在寒冷的雨夜里流了一身的汗，他抬高了那腰臀，恨不得把下面的囊袋也挤进那身体里，康纳用他熟悉的嗓音凄哀地呻吟，瑟缩在父亲的怀抱里像易惊的鸟，许久没有为海尔森敞开过的肉体依然令人满意，男人卖力地操开最深的秘处，在康纳饥渴的呜咽里射满了狼崽的肉洞。

康纳歪在他身下细微地喘气，蒙着眼睛的样子看起来脆弱而无助，头发凌乱地散在地板和他肩颈，海尔森压在那具年轻躯体上，捉着狼崽的手轻轻舔吻。

“洗个澡，你好好睡一觉，其他事情等你起来再说。”海尔森吻他，康纳不满地哼哼着，顺从地被父亲抱扶起来。

狼崽在泡进浴缸的时候就睡着了，昏昏沉沉地倚在海尔森怀里任由父亲帮他清理，狼崽深色的皮肤在浸润了水后变得更加诱人，海尔森心不在焉地帮他擦去那些欢爱的痕迹，心里想着这些事情结束了之后带上康纳去戛纳度个长假，狼崽会喜欢地中海的，也会喜欢那些温泉，当年轻人泡进热水里，皮肤被浸出温暖的色调，身体像熟透的蜜桃……

海尔森的脸上挂上了一丝隐秘的微笑，为了脑海中那些旖旎的幻想和掌下的身体。但是瞬间他的手就停了下来，那笑容飞快地枯萎了。

在他的指尖，在狼崽大腿根的私密的位置上，一个暗红的印子招摇着把肯威老爷的理智碾碎。他不是什么都不懂的稚童，那痕迹他再熟悉不过，他曾在康纳身上各处留下过无数个——但在刚刚的交欢中他没有亲吻这里。这吻痕的始作俑者的名字昭然若揭。

海尔森沉默着给康纳清理干净，他把狼崽送上床，在对方光洁的额头上留下一吻后掩门离开。

几个钟头后谢伊推开了书房的门。

这早是该就寝的时间，但房间里昏暗暗的。雨已经停了，窗外花园里的路灯带来一丝光亮，而海尔森坐在窗边的椅子里一动不动，侧影看起来宛如雕塑。客人抽抽鼻子，过多的熏香掩盖的东西隐秘地钻出来滑上他的背脊，海尔森在这个时候让管家把自己喊来，谢伊多少猜到了缘由。

“晚上好，Sir，康纳已经睡下了？”爱尔兰人走近庄园主，一种压抑笼罩着海尔森，谢伊心下了然，暗自绷紧了肌肉和神经。果然还没等落座，对方突然暴起一拳冲客人挥了过去，险险擦过谢伊的脸——他及时的躲过了这一击。

他们飞快避开彼此，陷入了沉默。一时间房间里除了呼吸声，安静地让人心悸。

“嗤，”谢伊打破了僵局，他笑了两声倚到背后的书桌边，像是心有余悸地摸了下刚刚差点被打到的位置，“康纳真是你的亲儿子，你们突袭客人的爱好如出一辙……要不是我足够了解你，还真躲不过那一下。”

“你这个监护人做的可真是尽职尽责。”海尔森没接谢伊的话，他冷笑着这样说道，背着手恢复了一贯的绅士模样，好像刚刚差点把老友打瞎的人不是他一样。

“这不能怪我——”谢伊摊开手，“你说让我去帮你照顾孩子的时候我还以为他最多只有十几岁，是个难缠又娇气的阔少爷。谁知道呢，他真是可爱，难怪你不放心。”

海尔森还是那种寒气森森的眼神盯着他：“果然自从以前你整天跑去修道院和修女们鬼混**开始我就不该相信你的道德……谢伊，我以为这么多年过去了你至少会收敛一点。”

“人生苦短，及时行乐。”爱尔兰人微笑，“……开玩笑，我一开始真的没想发展这么——我承认后来是我失控了。”

“但是康纳真的是个好孩子。海尔森，你的教育很成功。”他补充道。

“这我当然知道。”海尔森说。

“所以我的意思是——别难为他，他是好孩子。他拒绝我了，但是他不能拒绝……是我的小小诡计。”

“你强迫了他。”

“我没有，”谢伊飞快地否定，“是他愿意的，我说了，他不能拒绝我。尤其是当你‘死了’的情况下。”

“你欺骗他。”

“你也是，Sir，你没什么立场指责我。需要我帮你列举比较一下我们谁的谎言更多吗？”

海尔森不说话了，是他的疏忽，谢伊不该知道这么多的。

“总之，别难为他。我只希望他可以开开心心的。你不知道我刚来的那段时间他是什么样子——葬礼那天他几乎像是重病后勉强起床。他不笑，吃的很少，也不去花园了。海尔森，你觉得这都是因为什么？”

庄园主咬紧牙关，感到局面在向对他不利的方向发展，他感到愧疚，是的，他想到了康纳可能会被他的谎言伤害，但是听到别人正面向他描述和横加指责，依然严重伤害了肯威老爷的颜面。

“你的话有些太多了，谢伊。”海尔森说，语带威胁。

但是谢伊不为所动，他太了解海尔森了，在他还年轻的时候——他们的事业都还在起步的阶段。他们曾经一起度过了那样漫长、糟糕和光辉的岁月，就像海尔森知道他年少时荒唐的过往，他也对海尔森知根知底。肯威老爷也许能靠威胁震慑一切敌人，但是显然不包括谢伊。

“我只是陈述事实，你总该知道这些——你是怎样伤害了他的。康纳是无辜的，他本来不需要遭受这样困扰和痛苦。

“所以，Sir，假装不知道我和他的关系——至少在康纳面前假装。或者我带他走，你知道我办得到。”

“你在威胁我？”海尔森脸色冷得几乎能刮下一层霜。

“没错。”谢伊从桌上的果盘里拿起一个苹果咬了一口，眼睛在月光下像狼一样闪烁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：还有人记得吗，是德华当年干掉的那个刺客（。）德华冒过他一段时间名，所以我干脆让海参也冒一次了  
> **：是真的（。


End file.
